Le professeur de Potions
by Eisrim
Summary: 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je me lance dans l'univers des fanfictions :) j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Vendredi 12 Septembre 2008.**

 **\- Professeur ! Professeur Potter attendez !**

Harry s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit que ces appels lui étaient destinés. Cela faisait tout juste deux semaines qu'il était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, faisant sa rentrée en même temps que les élèves Poudlard. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle de cette manière.  
Il se retourna, apercevant un élève de sixième année de Gryffondor se rapprocher de lui en courant, des livres plein les bras.

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda Harry d'une voix calme, ne parvenant pas se souvenir du nom de cet élève.  
Arrivant son niveau, ce dernier reprit son souffle quelques instants, se tenant les côtes de sa main droite.  
 **\- Le ... La ...** tenta-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration, **Le professeur McGonagall vous demande dans son bureau.** Acheva le jeune homme avec soulagement.  
\- **Vraiment ?** Répondit-Harry. **Et bien, merci beaucoup ... rappelez moi votre nom ?**  
 **\- Trinsh Monsieur. Isaac Trinsh.**

Harry hocha la tête puis fit demi tour afin de se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Son ventre lui fit remarquer son mécontentement en gargouillant puissamment. Jetant des regard autour de lui dans le couloir afin de vérifier qu'aucun élève n'avait entendu ce son, il accéléra le pas. Que se passait-il de si important pour que la directrice demande à le voir à l'heure du dîner ? Le doute commença à s'insinuer en lui doucement : peut-être n' était-il pas la hauteur ? Peut-être que McGonagall n'était pas satisfaite de ses méthodes d'enseignement ? Ses réflexions lui firent inconsciemment ralentir son rythme de marche, il était désormais inquiet.

Cela avait fait 10 ans au mois de mai que la bataille de Poudlard avait-eu lieu. 10 ans que Harry avait vaincu Tom Jedusor. Après la guerre, Harry avait décidé de suivre une formation d'Auror, n'ayant pas d'autres objectifs concrets. Mais sa vie était devenue étrangement lassante au bout de plusieurs années. Sauver des vies. Combattre les forces du mal. Être remercié publiquement. Encore et encore. Le "Survivant" était fatigué. Fatigué d'être constamment sous les projecteurs, fatigué de ne jamais avoir d'intimité. Il aspirait à une vie simple, une vie normale.  
En 2006, il annonçait au monde sorcier qu'il se retirait du ministère, qu'il ne souhaitait plus être Auror. La population avait été franchement bousculée à cette annonce, beaucoup avaient pris peur. Harry ne désirant pas s'étaler sur le sujet, avait pu bénéficier de l'aide de ses amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione, pour le soutenir face aux journalistes de la Gazette qui ne lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ginny en revanche n'avait pas été d'un grand soutient. Leur relation s'était depuis grandement détériorée et cela faisait aujourd'hui deux mois qu'ils étaient séparés. Harry en était malheureux, n'ayant jamais aimé réellement personne d'autre que Ginny, il ne savait pas comment tourner la page. En y repensant, Harry ne parvenait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il était certes extrêmement maladroit, ne comprenait pas toujours les choses que Ginny tentait subtilement de lui faire remarquer. Mais elle était allée trop loin en le trompant avec son ancien partenaire et ami avec qui il avait combattu plusieurs années en tant qu'Auror, Clint Torrens. Harry avait été prêt lui pardonner quand il l'avait découvert, se disant qu'elle vivait mal le fait qu'il passe du statut de grand héro de la guerre et Auror accompli à celui de chômeur, mais elle avait refusé et l'avait quitté pour Clint.  
Gérer cette rupture n'était déjà pas mince affaire, mais quand les journaux montrant des images de Ginny et Clint main dans la main sous la mention "La raison de la récente souffrance d'Harry Potter" venaient en rajouter une couche, cela devenait ingérable.  
Refusant de voir qui que ce soit dont Ron et Hermione les semaines qui suivirent sa rupture, Harry s'était renfermé sur lui même. La délivrance vint le 31 Août dernier, veille de la rentrée à Poudlard pour les élèves. Il avait reçu un hibou de McGonagall qui le suppliait presque de devenir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En effet, Poudlard se retrouvait dans une situation d'urgence étant donné qu'il manquait deux professeurs : Potions et Défense contre les forces du mal. Sans réfléchir plus d'une demi seconde, Harry gribouilla une réponse sur le parchemin comme quoi il acceptait le poste, prépara sa valise en quelques minutes et quitta sans regret le square Grimmaurd ou il avait élu domicile après la guerre.  
Le retour à Poudlard lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour vivre hors du château durant ces dernières années.  
C'était ici, sa maison.  
Ses premiers cours avaient été quelque peu brouillon car il n'avait pas eu le temps de les préparer. Mais les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et ce qui étonna franchement Harry fut que pour la première fois, il était heureux d' être "Le survivant et héro de la guerre". Les plus vieux des étudiants étaient encore très jeunes lors de la bataille de Poudlard, et, de ce fait, leurs regards envers lui étaient différents. Car ils ne mesuraient pas l'impact, ni l'horreur que cela avait été. Ils avaient étudié l'histoire de la guerre, en connaissait même les plus petits détails, mais la différence était qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vécue.  
Alors, même s'ils éprouvaient un très grand respect pour Harry, ils le voyaient surtout comme un professeur compétent, qui avait énormément de choses leur apprendre, et qui connaissait son sujet. Harry avait eu le même sentiment avec Remus Lupin lorsqu'il était en troisième année. Il souhaitait dorénavant transmettre son savoir, mais aussi apporter un soutient à n'importe quel jeune en difficulté ou en souffrance, comme Dumbledore, Lupin et McGonagall avaient pu le faire avec lui.  
Malgré les blessures du passé, malgré les incertitudes, malgré sa rupture avec Ginny, ici, il était heureux.  
Debout devant la statue qui barrait l'accès au bureau de la directrice, Harry déglutit bruyamment. Il s'était mont le bourrichon en pensant que McGonagall n'avait à aucun moment fait le point avec lui sur ses débuts en tant que professeur, et qu'il n'était peut- être pas de taille.  
Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester ici. Plus que tout.

 **\- Dumbledore**. Annonça-t-il la statue qui se mit instantanément à pivoter.

En frappant la porte, Harry entendit des voix s'interrompre. Il attendit, le cœur battant.

 **\- Entrez.** Lança McGonagall après ce qui sembla être un moment d'hésitation.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin, les doutes et les angoisses de Harry disparurent brusquement. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu en venant ici. Son cœur manqua un battement sous le choc, et ses mains devinrent moites.  
Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage, qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser ce visage. Ce visage qui appartenait au passé.  
Tandis que la porte se refermait dans un petit claquement sec derrière lui, Harry murmura finalement :

 **\- Malfoy ...?**

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre !  
Il est un peu court, mais je le trouvais un peu long pour un prologue ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et critiques pour que je m'améliore :)  
Merci d'avoir lu et à très vite pour la suite !  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling. 

* * *

**Vendredi 12 Septembre 2008.**

 **\- Malfoy ...?** Murmura Harry.

Les cheveux très courts mais toujours aussi blond, le regard narquois, un mince sourire moqueur aux lèvres, oui, Draco Malfoy se tenait bel et bien devant lui.

 **\- Bravo Potter, je me demandais justement si ton brillant esprit m'avait gardé en mémoire. Ferme la bouche, s'il te plait.**

Harry ferma la bouche instantanément, et il sentit ses joues rosir tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

 **\- Draco, s'il vous plaît.** Le réprimanda McGonagall d'un ton ferme.  
 **\- Que fait-il ici ?** Demanda Harry d'un ton brusque en entendant la directrice appeler Malfoy par son prénom.

Malfoy ricana tandis que Harry le fusillait du regard. Il leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules avant de répondre à la place de McGonagall :

 **\- Je suis venu postuler en tant que professeur de potions.**

Harry avait mal entendu. Il avait forcément mal entendu. Avait-il mal entendu ?!

 **\- Laisse-moi rire, toi ? Professeur ?  
\- C'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eue en sachant que TOI, tu l'étais.  
\- Messieurs, ça suffit !** intervint McGonagall. **Harry je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous annoncer que Draco sera désormais professeur de Potions. Non, non, vous me laissez finir !** lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Harry ouvrir la bouche l'air outré, **Je tenais donc à vous dire à tous les deux que je compte sur vous pour vous comporter en adultes, laisser le passé derrière vous et avancer ensemble pour le bien être de cette école, est-ce clair ? Si vous n'y parvenez pas, nous nous passerons de vos services à tous les deux.**

Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer à ce que venait de dire McGonagall. Celle ci soupira de soulagement.

 **\- Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Harry était déjà arrivé à la porte lorsque Draco se détourna du bureau de la directrice. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes à distance respectable l'un de l'autre, mais dans la même direction. Le survivant sentait la présence de son ennemi de jeunesse dans son dos, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Draco Malfoy ? Sérieusement ? Il allait devoir le voir au quotidien ?! Comme si leurs années d'études communes n'avaient pas amplement suffit !  
Poudlard était sa bulle d'air, sa maison. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir partager son équilibre ici avec lui, car il savait qu'il allait lui pourrir son atmosphère, quoi qu'en dise McGonagall.  
Il avait beau marcher relativement vite, il sentait que Malfoy était toujours derrière lui.  
Harry lança un léger coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Effectivement, l'autre était la, les mains dans les poches, sa démarche d'aristocrate semblant démontrer que rien n'était plus beau, plus grand et plus génial que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent subitement.  
Serrant les dents, Harry se retourna et accéléra le pas, tentant de le semer.  
Parvenant enfin devant la porte de la grande salle, il réalisa que toute cette histoire lui avait presque coupé l'appétit. Secouant la tête, il rentra précipitamment et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Mais soudain, son rythme de marche se retrouva quelque peu ralentit. Il venait de réaliser que les deux seules places restantes à la table des professeurs excepté celle de la directrice, étaient les deux places au bout à droite. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses mains tandis qu'il serrait les points : à peine avait-il eu le temps de digérer l'info qu'il devait manger à côté de Malfoy ?  
Il sentait les regards des autres professeurs sur lui lorsqu'il s'installa enfin, mais il les ignora et commença à manger.  
Harry remarqua que Malfoy ne l'avait pas suivi. Peut-être était-il allé déballer ses affaires ? Mais il avait tout le week-end pour faire ça non ? Ou peut-être que Monsieur Malfoy était trop important pour honorer les professeurs et élèves de sa présence ?!  
Sentant de nouveau son énervement grimper en flèche, Harry souffla pour se détendre et découpa un peu violemment son blanc de poulet. Et voilà, constata-t-il, à peine arrivé, l'autre commençait déjà à l'empêcher de penser correctement.

C'est alors qu'un silence, un grand et lourd silence s'installa dans la grande salle, seulement brisé par des bruits de pas.  
Harry leva les yeux.  
Malfoy s'avançait entre les tables des élèves, le menton levé, de sa démarche habituelle. Même s'il tentait de ne rien montrer, Harry su des l'instant ou il le vit que Malfoy était tendu. Et il y avait de quoi. Les élèves le regardaient passer, sans dire un mot, les yeux exorbités pour certains, la main devant la bouche pour d'autres. Ce silence pesant était bien plus impressionnant lorsque l'on remarquait les airs effarés des élèves.  
Malfoy s'installa à côté de lui, et entreprit de commencer à manger comme si tout cela était normal.  
C'est alors que les conversations reprirent. Des murmures. Uniquement des murmures. Mais qui restaient très audibles pour celui qui tendait l'oreille.

 **\- C'est une blague pas vrai ?!**  
 **\- Draco Malfoy professeur ?**  
 **\- Mais c'est un mangemort !**  
 **\- Ils ne se rendent pas compte du danger auquel il nous expose ?!**  
 **\- Je vais écrire à mes parents des ce soir …**

Le ventre d'Harry se contracta au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que les élèves disaient. Et il avait du mal à imaginer ce que Malfoy pouvait ressentir. N'osant pas se tourner complètement vers lui, il jeta juste un coup d'œil à ses mains. Et les mains de Malfoy tremblaient.  
Non. Il n'était pas un mangemort. Il ne l'avait jamais été vraiment.  
Les yeux fixés sur les mains de son ennemi de toujours, Harry se laissa envahir pas ses souvenirs. 

Le manoir Malfoy était sombre, et Harry sentait son pouls battre frénétiquement dans ses oreilles.

 **\- Eh bien Draco ?** demanda Lucius Malfoy, **C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?**  
 **\- Je ne … je n'en suis pas sûr.** Dit Draco.

Draco semblait avoir aussi peur de poser les yeux sur Harry que Harry craignait de croiser son regard.  
Il savait. Il savait que Harry Potter se tenait devant lui. Mais il ne disait rien. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?!

 **\- Il y a quelque chose, là.** Murmura Lucius. **Ce pourrait bien être la cicatrice, très étirée … Draco, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Harry voyait de près le visage de Draco désormais. Mais tandis que son père était manifestement surexcité, Draco paraissait très réticent, effrayé même.

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** Dit-il. Et il retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, debout, l'observait.

Et Harry avait compris. Draco ne voulait pas le livrer à Voldemort. Tout comme il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore. Harry se souvint de la détresse dans ses yeux en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il se souvint des larmes de Malfoy dans les toilettes des filles, réconforté par Mimi Geignarde.

Ce soir là, plus tard, quand il avait bondit sur Draco pour récupérer les baguettes, ce dernier s'était débattu un cours instant. Puis leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et Draco avait cessé de lutter, les lèvres tremblantes, tandis que Harry retournait en courant vers ses amis pour se sauver.

Il se souvint également du comportement de Malfoy dans la salle sur demande le soir de la bataille de Poudlard. Crabbe et Goyle avaient visiblement très envie d'en finir avec Harry. Mais Malfoy n'était pas de cet avis.

 **\- STOP !** hurla Malfoy à Crabbe, sa voix raisonnant en écho dans l'immense salle. **Le seigneur des ténèbres le veut vivant …**

Un combat s'était engagé, entrecoupés seulement des cris de Malfoy.

 **\- Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS !** Criait-il à Crabbe et Goyle qui visaient tous les deux Harry.

Harry revint à la réalité lorsque les murmures de la grande salle se transformèrent en cris de protestation et de fureur de la part des élèves.  
Il osa enfin lever les yeux vers son nouveau collègue, et ce qu'il vit le rendit incroyablement mal à l'aise, et il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.  
Malfoy avait les yeux tournés vers son assiette, mais son regard était perdu dans le vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son attitude hautaine, il paraissait incroyablement fragile.

Se sentant soudain emporté par il ne savait quel élan, Harry se mit debout, faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise. Portant par la même occasion sa baguette à la gorge, il hurla.

 **\- ASSEZ ! TAISEZ-VOUS !**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 !  
Vos avis ? Vos critiques ? :)_

 _Je tiens à remercier_ **Berenice 05** _,_ **livyn** _,_ **sunakotatji** _,_ **brany** _et_ **Thea-San** _qui m'ont offert mes toutes premières Reviews :D Merci pour vos compliments et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le 3eme chapitre !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Ofo** : Merci ! Je suis ravie que le début te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)  
 **Brigitte26** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)  
 **Livyn** : J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus long, je pense que ce sera plus facile avec le temps ! Mais je suis très contente que tu apprécies ! :)  
 **Adlyne** : Merci pour ton conseil, je vais éviter de mettre les dialogues en gras, j'avais l'impression que c'était plus simple comme ça mais je comprend que ce soit difficile de lire le reste alors je modifie ! Encore merci à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

 **Vendredi 12 septembre 2008**

Draco eut un violent sursaut et porta sa main à son oreille en grimaçant. Il regarda Potter.  
Potter qui avait les traits déformés par la colère, Potter qui imposait son respect et semblait surplomber la grande salle. Potter, Potter … Toujours ce Potter.  
Draco savait qu'il s'apprêtait à le défendre, c'était une évidence, Harry Potter était incapable de ne pas intervenir dans ce genre de situation, et ce, depuis toujours.  
Le silence était revenu, les élèves regardaient leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Il est hors de question que nous entendions de tel propos de nouveau. Draco Malfoy a contribué à notre victoire contre Voldemort. Et si vous en doutez encore, il serait temps pour vous de revoir à nouveau l'histoire de la guerre. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Harry s'assit, le regard toujours fixé sur les élèves, l'air sévère. Et voila, simple et efficace, comme toujours. Parole de Potter était parole de loi.  
Draco ne le quittait plus des yeux, tandis que les conversations reprenaient lentement entre les étudiants. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, mais il se retenait, affichant un visage impassible pour ne pas attirer les regards qui étaient déjà suffisamment tournés vers lui.  
Harry but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, avant de se tourner vers lui, le regard penaud.

\- Une fois de plus tu n'as pas pu te retenir pas vrai Potter ? Lui lança Draco d'un ton qu'il espérait agressif.  
\- Et voilà, c'était tellement prévisible comme réaction … Soupira Harry.  
\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Siffla Draco entre ses dents pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Tu voulais certainement que je te remercie pas vrai ?  
\- Non, mais effectivement, un merci ne te ferais pas de mal.

Draco fronça les sourcils et serra les points, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de l'aide Potter. Ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Fin de l'histoire.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air fatigué.  
Ils terminèrent leur repas dans le silence, et Draco quitta la grande salle la tête haute, même si au fond de lui, il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la haine que les yeux des élèves laissaient transparaître à son égard.  
Il se dirigea vers les cachots, le cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Potter avait osé lui faire une réflexion. Il avait osé sous entendre que Draco aurait du le remercier. Certes, Potter lui avait sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande le soir de la bataille de Poudlard. Certes, Potter avait plaidé en sa faveur et celle de ses parents lors du procès qui avait suivi. Certes, c'était grâce à Potter que sa mère et lui avaient été acquittés, et que son père avait échappé au baiser du détraqueur pour ne passer que 8 ans à Azkaban.  
Mais et alors ? N'était-ce pas lui, Draco, qui avait refusé d'avouer que Harry Potter se tenait bel et bien dans son manoir ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait empêché Crabbe et Goyle de le tuer ? N'était-ce pas sa mère qui avait menti à Voldemort pour lui sauver la vie ?  
Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Pourquoi commencer à faire semblant ? Draco n'en était pas capable.

Arrivant devant la porte de son nouveau bureau, il prit une grande inspiration, et entra. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé depuis qu'il avait été élève ici. Une bouffée de nostalgie prit possession de tout son corps tandis qu'il repensait à Severus Rogue.  
Tentant tant bien que mal de balayer ses souvenirs, il ouvrit la porte du fond avec une certaine curiosité, et il soupira d'aise en entrant. Il y avait un salon composé de deux grands canapés près d'une cheminée, une table, et de nombreuses bibliothèques remplies de livres sur les potions. Sur la gauche, une porte permettait l'accès à une chambre simple mais joliment décorée, avec une armoire de taille respectable et un grand lit qui semblait incroyablement confortable. Sur la droite, l'accès à une grande salle de bain équipée. La vie de professeur allait être plus confortable que ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea directement vers la cheminée. Prenant de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main, il annonça distinctement :

\- Manoir Malfoy.

Rapidement, il traversa les couloirs immenses en direction de sa chambre, car il n'avait aucunement l'intention de croiser qui que ce soit. Il se sentait trop en colère, et trop fragile pour ça.  
Rassembler tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre à Poudlard lui prit moins de dix minutes, et il fut de retour dans son salon personnel. D'un coup de baguette, ses effets personnels prirent place d'eux-mêmes sur la table, dans les bibliothèques, dans l'armoire de sa chambre et dans la salle de bain.  
Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés et se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. Il prit une gorgée et la laissa traîner dans sa bouche, sentant la chaleur l'envahir, et lorsque ses joues commencèrent à piquer, il avala. Ce sentiment était incontestablement le meilleur.

Il tentait de se détendre, mais il n'y parvenait pas.  
Revoir Potter après dix longues année avait été d'un côté plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais d'un autre, très difficile.  
Après la guerre, et après son acquittement, Draco avait espéré pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Mais il avait été bien naïf. La plupart des sorciers semblaient considérer que Harry Potter avait été berné par la famille Malfoy, et que le fait qu'il ait été reconnu non coupable n'enlevait en rien la marque qu'il portait sur le bras gauche. Bien qu'elle soit devenue bien moins visible après la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle était toujours présente, et Draco n'en supportait pas la vision.  
Il lui était impossible de trouver du travail. Il ne pouvait sortir faire des courses sans se faire insulter, agresser parfois.  
Draco avait fini par se terrer dans le manoir Malfoy. Sa mère, elle, parvenait à sortir, et continuait à mener une vie relativement normale pour la situation. Mais elle était très inquiète pour son fils et essayait sans relâche de lui redonner du courage.

Mais Draco était fatigué, terriblement fatigué. Il ne savait pas comment affronter ce monde qui le rejetait sans cesse car il se sentait coupable. Il avait été faible, il avait souhaité protéger sa famille en dépit du monde sorcier. Il avait choisi d'être marqué pour le bien des siens.  
Potter … Potter, lui, avait perdu toute sa famille. Potter avait vu les gens qu'il aimait mourir pour le sauver les uns après les autres, mais jamais, jamais il n'avait baissé les bras. Il avait continué à se battre, bravant les dangers, laissant sa peur et sa souffrance de côté pour sauver le monde. Sauvant Draco des flammes du Feudeymon en se mettant en danger alors qu'il aurait simplement pu s'enfuir, se mettre à l'abri ?  
Et Draco ne comprenait pas. Comment était-ce humainement possible d'endurer toutes ces choses et de se tenir debout, face au Seigneur des ténèbres, dans la grande salle, en l'appelant « Tom » ?!

Inquiète et malheureuse, Narcissa Malfoy avait pris les devant, obligeant Draco à travailler à domicile, sous un faux nom, comme préparateur de potions pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Cela avait occupé Draco, et il avait cessé de passer ses journées à ruminer le passé.  
Mais la douleur était encore présente. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur la gazette, dès que le courage, la puissance de Potter et ses exploits en tant qu'Auror apparaissaient en première page, il se sentait absorbé. Il lisait une fois, deux fois, trois fois les articles, se délectant de cette frustration, mais ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher d'envier Potter.  
Potter et sa future femme, Ginny Weasley, Potter en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis que le temps n'avait fait que rapprocher, que les épreuves partagées avaient soudés au-delà de l'imaginable … Et cette inlassable question qui revenait encore et encore dans son esprit : Les choses auraient-elles été différentes s'il m'avait serré la main ?

Cela avait changé à l'instant ou Harry Potter annonçait se retirer du service des Aurors, en 2006. L'incompréhension du monde sorcier se joignait à celle de Draco, qui se sentit alors perdu. Le survivant n'avait pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le sujet, et cela rendait Draco complètement fou. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison Harry Potter avait-il prit cette décision ? Et pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, semblait-il y accorder beaucoup trop d'importance ?! Cette obsession envers son ennemi juré commençait à l'inquiéter sincèrement.

La vie continuait, s'écoulant lentement et difficilement pour la famille Malfoy. Lucius était sorti d'Azkaban, et, comme Draco, ne sortait que très rarement du manoir.

Enfin, bien plus récemment, Narcissa avait parlé à son fils de Poudlard, lui annonçant que le poste de professeur de Potions était libre, insistant pour qu'il se présente et propose ses services.  
Oui, Draco avait tout de suite apprécié l'idée. Enseigner sa passion à de jeunes apprentis et transmettre son savoir lui plairaient, il le savait. Mais il avait peur.  
Il se doutait que l'accueil ne serait pas chaleureux, et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à combattre les regards. Il n'avait donc pas écrit à la directrice comme le lui avait conseillé sa mère.  
Alors Narcissa s'en était chargée. Après plusieurs échanges, Minerva McGonagall elle-même avait écrit à Draco pour lui proposer le poste. Ce dernier avait ignoré le message, comme le lâche qu'il était. Il se détestait.  
Jusqu'au jour de la rentrée, ou il avait apprit que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal n'était autre que Harry Potter. S'en était suivi mûres réflexions, questionnements et incertitudes. Mais Draco avait prit sa décision, il laissait simplement traîner les choses … par peur.

Alors aujourd'hui, en fin d'après midi, après avoir marché de long en large de sa chambre pendant il ne savait combien de temps, il avait attrapé sa cape, laissé un message à sa mère lui expliquant où il se rendait, et il était allé à Poudlard. McGonagall avait semblé très heureuse de sa visite, et lorsqu'il s'excusa de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, insistant sur le fait qu'il espérait que le poste était toujours disponible, elle avait balayé ses doutes d'un geste de la main, lui assurant que le poste lui appartenait en vue de ses compétences, aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Mais avant de le laisser aller dîner avec ses nouveaux collègues et s'installer dans ses appartements ensuite, elle voulait lui parler.  
Elle s'était alors dirigée vers le tableau d'une ancienne directrice, et lui avait demandé de transmettre à Trinsh le message suivant : Je souhaite rencontrer le professeur Potter dans mon bureau.  
Et le cœur de Draco s'était emballé. Déjà ? Si vite ? Mais il aurait dû s'en douter n'est-ce pas ? Contre toute attente, il était extrêmement impatient de revoir Potter, impatient de revivre cette rivalité insolente, car il savait que rien n'aurait changé. Et cette idée lui plaisait, autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

Secouant la tête pour revenir au moment présent, puis posant son verre vide sur la table basse qui faisait fasse à la cheminée, Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans passer par la salle de bain. Il se mit en caleçon et se glissa sous les draps, espérant vivement ne pas avoir besoin de boire une potion pour dormir correctement. Bien qu'un samedi, demain serait sa première journée complète en tant que professeur de Poudlard, et collègue de Potter, il y avait de quoi être nerveux.

Au même moment, dans des appartements différents, Harry regardait la carte du Maraudeur avec insistance et les sourcils froncés. Mais il ne surveillait pas les balades nocturnes des élèves. Non, il avait les yeux fixés sur le nom de Draco Malfoy, dans les cachots.  
Soupirant face à cette impression de déjà vu, il retira ses lunettes et murmura.

\- Méfaits accomplis.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 !  
J'avais très envie de vous le publier rapidement alors j'espère qu'il vous plait !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à très vite pour la suite !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Ofo :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Tu cernes très bien les personnages et leurs attitudes ;) j'espère que leurs réactions seront à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci à toi :)  
 **Adlyne :** Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça te plaît, et que la suite te plaira également :)  
 **Brigitte26 :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, et j'ai trop hâte de pouvoir construire ces nouvelles bases entre eux hihi ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre :)  
 **Kaesh :** Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu en pensais, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication, entre mon BTS en mai et les stages cela dépendra de mes disponibilités ! Je fais au mieux en tout cas :)  
 **TiteVaurienne :** Merci à toi ! J'essaie de la rendre réaliste mais ce n'est pas toujours évident alors ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là, alors merci :)

* * *

 **Vendredi 19 Septembre 2008**

Déjà une semaine que Malfoy avait rejoint les rangs de professeur à Poudlard. Une semaine durant laquelle lui et Harry avaient fait leur maximum pour ne pas se voir. Ils étaient malgré tout relativement adultes, se saluant cordialement lorsqu'ils étaient amenés à se croiser devant les élèves.  
Harry avait remarqué que Malfoy s'était bien intégré, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé lors du premier repas le soir de son arrivée. Les élèves semblaient encore le craindre, mais certains commençaient à en parler dans les couloirs, disant que le professeur Malfoy était vraiment doué en potions, qu'il expliquait bien et qu'il était plutôt « doux ». Quand Harry avait entendu une élève employer cet adjectif, il s'était brutalement retourné vers celle-ci, qui avait piqué un fard en réalisant qu'il l'avait entendue, et s'était enfuie à toutes jambes, son amie qui riait aux éclats sur les talons.  
Les repas se passaient dans le calme, parfois Harry et Malfoy mangeaient côte à côte mais ne s'adressait pas la parole, mais lorsque le professeur de potions se retrouvait près de McGonagall, il discutait gaiment avec la directrice, et ces deux derniers pouffaient de rire ensemble parfois.  
Et tous les soirs, c'était la même rengaine. Harry s'allongeait, attrapait la carte du Maraudeur et observait Malfoy.  
Malfoy dans son salon, Malfoy dans sa salle de bain, Malfoy dans son lit.  
Il sentait que ses vieux démons le rattrapaient, son obsession pour son meilleur ennemi revenait comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il agissait ainsi car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de l'autre, mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Car Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux.  
Il l'observait car il était intrigué.  
En y repensant, Draco Malfoy avait été un enfoiré, un sale petit con persuadé que sa manière de voir les choses était la bonne : les moldus sont des animaux, et les sangs purs seront toujours supérieurs au reste du monde. Mais il avait été élevé de cette manière. Harry ne connaissait pas l'influence parentale. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de la vivre, du moins, pendant son enfance.  
Mais si l'histoire avait été différente et que Harry avait été adopté par des sorciers à la mort de ses parents, des sorciers lui bourrant le crâne en lui disant qu'il était LE sorcier, qu'il était supérieur aux autres, et que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre grâce à son nom … aurait-il eu le même comportement que Malfoy ?  
Il avait du mal à l'envisager mais c'était une possibilité.  
Draco Malfoy avait changé. Malgré ses croyances, malgré ses aprioris, il avait trahi Lord Voldemort, maladroitement certes, mais il l'avait fait.  
Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?  
Et qu'était-il devenu durant toutes ces années ?!  
Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna. Il pensait beaucoup trop à Malfoy. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Et il ne voyait pas de solution à cette situation. Enfin si … Il savait que sa curiosité presque malsaine serait satisfaite s'il prenait son courage à deux mains, et qu'il allait discuter avec Malfoy.  
Cette éventualité l'effrayait profondément tout autant qu'elle lui était irrésistible.  
Et en ce vendredi soir, il n'avait de cesse de se lever d'un air convaincu, pour finalement se rassoir en se maudissant pour son comportement typiquement adolescent.  
Harry eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups secs contre la vitre de son salon.  
Il se leva de son canapé pour s'approcher de la fenêtre derrière laquelle un hibou minuscule volait joyeusement.  
Lorsqu'il le fit entrer, le petit animal se posa sur sa tête en poussant des petits cris excités.

\- Salut Coq, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Il se saisit de la lettre qu'il lui avait apportée et lui donna un peu d'eau et des miettes de biscuit.  
C'était Hermione.  
Harry avait repris contact avec ses amis le soir même de sa première journée à Poudlard, s'excusant vivement de les avoir laissés sans nouvelles après sa rupture avec Ginny.  
Bien que quelque peu mécontents car inquiets pour lui, ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui en avaient tenu rigueur.  
Ils étaient tout les trois très occupés par leurs travails respectifs, alors ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à se réunir autour d'un bon dîner pour se retrouver, mais Harry échangeait beaucoup de lettres avec eux. Et dernièrement, tout particulièrement avec Hermione.  
Lorsqu'il leur avait appris l'arrivée de Malfoy en tant que professeur, Ron avait été profondément outré. Mais Hermione, elle, trouvait que c'était une bonne chose.  
Il était donc plus facile pour Harry d'aborder le sujet avec elle.  
Déchirant le haut de l'enveloppe, Harry se saisit de la lettre de sa meilleure amie et entreprit de lire.

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis contente que les choses se passent relativement bien entre vous, même si vous n'êtes apparemment pas encore capables de faire abstraction du passé._  
 _Encore une fois, tu sembles n'avoir rien à raconter mis à part que « Malfoy a très peu mangé ce midi, et tiens Malfoy est resté jusqu'à deux heures du matin dans le parc de l'école, et oh ! Malfoy avait l'air de bonne humeur je me demande pourquoi »._  
 _Je vais me répéter, mais s'il te plaît, bouges toi un peu et va lui parler._  
 _Tu commences à m'inquiéter avec ton attitude de groupie._  
 _Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce que tu attends, ni ce que tu recherches. Mais je suis certaine qu'une bonne discussion autour d'un Whisky pur feu te fera du bien, tout comme à lui._  
 _Ron parle beaucoup de lui aussi, il est inquiet pour toi. Il est persuadé que Malfoy est venu travailler à Poudlard dans l'espoir de t'attaquer. Je t'interdis formellement de lui écrire pour lui en parler, vous allez vous monter le crâne comme des gosses sinon._  
 _Je vais bien, même si je suis fatiguée._  
 _J'espère que ce rythme se calmera rapidement, pour que nous puissions enfin nous voir._  
 _Je pense à toi, continues de m'écrire._

 _Hermione._

Harry poussa un gémissement pitoyable une fois sa lecture achevée. Elle avait raison, comme toujours : il se comportait comme une groupie.  
Une groupie ridicule.  
Il caressa le petit hibou d'un air distrait, avant de lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner à Hermione.  
Coq piailla joyeusement, serra ses petites serres affectueusement sur son bras et prit son envol.  
D'un coup, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'habillant précipitamment.

Harry faisait les cents pas.  
Il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du professeur de Potions.  
Il s'était habillé convenablement, un jean noir simple et une chemise rouge à manches courtes, tenant une bouteille de Whisky pur feu dans sa main moite.  
Il réfléchissait à toute allure, tandis qu'il avait un peu mal au ventre. Mais que faisait-il ici à la fin ? Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de frapper à cette porte ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument voir Malfoy, lui parler ?!  
Son courage typiquement Gryffondor le poussa subitement à s'arrêter bien en face de la porte, et à frapper trois coups fermes et puissants sur celle-ci.  
Il sentait son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles. Il avait envie de s'en aller, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Mais ses pieds semblaient collés au sol, il était incapable de bouger, et terriblement indécis.  
De longues secondes s'écoulèrent longuement, interminables. Mais rien. Pas de bruits de pas s'approchant pour ouvrir. Rien.  
Harry se gifla mentalement en se disant qu'il aurait dû vérifier sur la carte du maraudeur la présence de Malfoy dans ses locaux. Car visiblement, ce dernier n'était pas là. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Malfoy n'était pas de surveillance ce week-end, il pouvait très bien être sorti de l'enceinte de l'école pour aller retrouver des amis, boire un verre ou simplement voir sa famille.  
Partagé entre le soulagement et la déception, Harry poussa un soupir avant de faire demi -tour.  
Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver face à Malfoy, qui s'était figé sur place à quelques mètres de lui en le voyant devant sa porte.  
Ils restèrent quelques instants là, les bras ballants, sans rien se dire.  
Les yeux de Malfoy se posèrent sur la bouteille qu'Harry tenait à la main, et ce dernier sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

\- Salut. Lança Harry d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Il n'essayait même pas de cacher son expression surprise, voir choquée, derrière son masque impassible habituel.

\- Euh … je m'apprêtais à … enfin … Bégaya Harry maladroitement.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ?

La voix de Malfoy était méfiante, mais pas agressive. Il avait changé d'attitude et avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger.  
Harry prit un instant pour le détailler. Et il se détesta de penser piteusement que Draco Malfoy était un bel homme. Un très bel homme.  
Il était vêtu ce soir d'une longue cape noire, qui contrastait somptueusement avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il était complètement décoiffé et ses joues et le bout de son nez légèrement rosés. La première pensée qu'eut Harry fut de se dire que Malfoy venait d'avoir un rapport sexuel. Et cela lui fit un effet auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Il eut brièvement la vision d'un Draco Malfoy essoufflé, gémissant et luisant de transpiration, sa peau pâle tachetée de petites marques rouges. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond violent dans sa poitrine et il parla alors sans réfléchir.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire moqueur s'étendit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il tapotait impatiemment ses doigts sur son bras.

\- Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble que ça ne te regarde en rien. Et je t'ai posé une question il me semble.

Harry ferma les yeux, encore choqué de son audace. Effectivement, cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Et avec un peu de jugeote, on pouvait facilement deviner que Malfoy était juste allé se balader dans le parc, encore.

\- Je suis venu t'apporter ceci. Harry désigna d'un signe de tête la bouteille de Whisky pur feu en levant la main pour la mettre à hauteur de visage. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions boire un verre ensemble. Enfin pas comme des amis tu vois, mais comme des collègues. Continua-t-il en sentant que son discours était ridicule.

Malfoy l'observa longuement, sans rien répondre. Harry soutenait son regard, même s'il sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement contre sa poitrine et sa gorge s'assécher. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ...  
Draco se mit soudain en marche, et la respiration d'Harry s'accéléra intensément tandis qu'il se rapprochait.  
Au dernier moment, Malfoy lui passa juste à côté, et entrepris d'ouvrir la porte.  
Harry tourna la tête lentement.

\- Entre. Lui lança-t-il doucement, ouvrant plus grandement la porte en se plaçant de côté pour lui ouvrir le passage.

Et Harry entra.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 3 !  
Il est un peu court mais je voulais vous poster un chapitre aujourd'hui absolument.  
Je tenais à vous dire que je passe mon BTS en mai, j'ai donc eu en décembre mon BTS blanc, et ensuite avec les fêtes j'ai profité de ma famille :)  
Je commence un stage lundi prochain pour une durée de six semaines (et j'angoisse ! haha) donc je ferai au mieux pour vous poster la suite rapidement !_

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Bon réveillon et bonne année :D


	5. Chapitre 5

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling. 

* * *

**Vendredi 19 Septembre 2008**

Draco se sentait clairement tendu. Mais un regard envers Potter lui apprit qu'il en était de même pour lui, ce qui, en quelque sorte, le rassurait.  
Potter se tenait debout dans le salon personnel du professeur de Potions, sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu serrée dans sa main. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant autour de lui pendant que Draco retirait sa cape et l'envoyait se suspendre dans son placard d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Assieds-toi. Lui proposa Draco, désignant d'un geste le canapé.  
\- Merci. Répondit Potter tout en s'installant.

Draco posa deux verres à Whisky sur la table basse et s'assit lentement dans l'autre canapé, faisant face à Potter. Potter qui avait posé sa bouteille, et se frottait les mains, l'air plus anxieux que jamais. Il évitait tout contact visuel.  
L'ancien Serpentard se réjouissait quelque peu de ce comportement fuyant, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il se trouvait plus ou moins dans le même état, bien qu'il se sache capable de masquer ses propres sentiments. Ce qu'il fit.

Il saisit la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et remplit les deux verres généreusement, avant de tendre son verre à Potter.  
Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et le porta directement à sa bouche avant d'avaler trois gorgées consécutives. Il eut un frisson, puis soupira d'aise. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Draco, qui sentit son pouls accélérer.

\- Bon. Il faut qu'on parle. Lança Potter sans le quitter des yeux.  
\- Ah ? Première nouvelle. Rétorqua Draco. Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire mais si tu en as ressenti le besoin au point de te pointer devant mes appartements c'est que cela doit te tenir à coeur, gentil petit Potter.

Merde. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende les choses aussi difficiles ? Potter venait à lui, faisait un pas vers lui. Au fond, il en était vraiment heureux, mais il angoissait tellement à l'idée d'avoir cette discussion qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout gâcher. Il était doué pour ça.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà s'il te plait Malfoy. Répondit Harry comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Écoute, comme Minerva nous l'a demandé, nous devons faire des efforts pour s'entendre. Je crois comprendre que tout comme moi tu souhaite réellement travailler ici. Alors nous n'avons pas le choix pas vrai ?  
\- Et donc ? Faire des efforts pour s'entendre ne signifie pas pour autant que nous devons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Personnellement, je trouve que cette semaine passée à s'ignorer l'un l'autre s'est très bien passée. Alors crache le morceau et dis moi ce que tu souhaite vraiment me dire.

Contre toute attente, Potter sourit. Et Draco réalisa que c'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait Harry Potter lui sourire de cette manière. Pas de sourire narquois, ni de colère … Non, un véritable sourire amusé. Cela le perturba grandement et il détourna le regard, avant d'avaler plusieurs gorgées de Whisky Pur Feu. Il avait la gorge sèche.

\- En définitive, tu me connais bien. Dit Potter, son sourire amusé toujours collé aux lèvres.

Draco ne répondit pas.  
Potter perdit soudain son sourire pour arborer un air très sérieux.

\- Je pense que je dois te dire merci. Et crois moi Malfoy, ça m'arrache considérablement la gueule de te remercier, mais je dois le faire. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que je t'étais reconnaissant en prenant ta défense lors de ton procès, mais cela ne vaut pas de réels remerciements.

Draco tourna les yeux vers Potter, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il ressentait réellement en cet instant. Était-il touché par ce discours soudain, ou était-il en colère car, encore une fois, Potter se montrait meilleur que lui ? Meilleur car il présentait de sincères remerciements avant que lui ne l'ait fait.  
Touché ? En colère ? Ému ? Choqué ? Bordel, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être un peu de tout à la fois. Seul Potter avait toujours été capable de lui faire ressentir tant d'émotions simultanément.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie quand nous avons été capturé dans votre manoir. Je sais que tu m'avais reconnu. Je l'ai senti. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Continua Potter sans le quitter des yeux, et Draco serra plus fort son verre dans sa main quand il sentit qu'il tremblait légèrement. Tu m'as également sauvé quand tu n'as pas lutté au moment ou je t'ai arraché les baguettes des mains. Dans la salle sur demande … tu ne voulais pas que je sois tué. Et enfin, c'est avec ta baguette que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Alors, merci. Merci pour tout ça.

Potter baissa les yeux sur son verre, et le termina d'une traite.  
Draco se sentait incapable de bouger, et incapable de détourner son regard de lui. Et ce trop plein d'émotions qu'il ressentait décida à sa place de lui répondre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi à titre personnel Potter.  
\- Je sais. Mais tu l'as fait.

Potter leva les yeux, et Draco détourna directement le regard. Il avait envie de s'ouvrir, de se livrer à lui corps et âme tout autant qu'il avait envie qu'il s'en aille.  
Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, tandis que le silence devenait pesant.

Au bout d'un moment, Potter se leva. Draco posa son verre sur la table basse et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il était perdu, complètement perdu. Et il avait peur. Peur car en cet instant, il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Ce qui l'effrayait plus encore, c'est qu'un court instant, il aurait souhaité être réconforté. Qu'on le prenne dans ses bras. Même Potter aurait fait l'affaire. Et ça, c'était effrayant.

\- J'ai vécu un enfer Potter. Dit-il finalement à voix basse, ses mains toujours posées sur son visage.

Il entendit Potter s'assoir à nouveau dans le canapé. Draco respirait rapidement, ne sachant pas par ou commencer.  
Comment devait-on s'y prendre pour présenter des excuses à la personne dont on avait clairement pourri la vie durant des années ? Comment fallait-il faire pour y joindre le merci profond et sincère qu'il crevait également d'envie de lui dire ?  
Et tandis qu'il était encore en proie à des doutes incommensurables, Potter reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté Malfoy. Je n'imagine même pas tout ce que tu as pu endurer.  
\- Pareil pour moi. Répondit Draco en relevant la tête, croisant enfin le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Ils échangèrent ce regard longuement, sans animosité aucune. Draco il sentait comme une part de confiance, de sérénité. En cet instant, il se sentait bien.  
Et soudain, sans crier gare, Potter se livra à lui.  
Il lui parla de son enfance, de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. De cette sensation de liberté qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant à Poudlard. De cette angoisse dès l'enfance de se savoir lié à un destin dont il ne voulait pas.  
Et tandis que Potter lui racontait en détail les moindres choses qu'il avait vécu, les émotions qu'il avait pu ressentir, Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
Il connaissait une grande partie de l'histoire du sauveur, mais l'entendre directement du principal intéressé était totalement différent. Il commençait à réaliser pleinement l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait vécu.  
Enfin, Potter aborda le sujet de sa vie après la guerre. Il raconta à Draco qu'il n'était pas pleinement heureux, et qu'il avait été soulagé de se retirer du service des Aurors.  
Ginny Weasley l'avait trompé avec l'un de ses amis, et il s'était retrouvé seul.  
Seul avec ses souvenirs, il avait ressassé le passé. Tous ces morts. Toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait et qui avaient disparu pour le sauver. Il lui parla de sa mère.  
Potter termina son histoire en confiant à Draco qu'il se sentait de nouveau pleinement vivant depuis qu'il était devenu professeur.

Alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Potter avait un air indéchiffrable.  
Et à son tour, Draco parla. 

* * *

_Bon ... Je ne sais pas comment vous dire à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir laissé cette histoire en plan pendant 1 an et 22 jours exactement._  
 _Au début, c'était simplement par manque de temps : entre mon stage et mon BTS à préparer c'était chaud cacao comme on dit._  
 _Par la suite, c'était par manque d'investissement, clairement. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, je suis la première à péter des câbles quand une fanfic s'arrête d'un coup __  
 _Aujourd'hui je suis en préparation de concours, mais j'ai de nouveau un peu plus de temps et surtout l'envie d'écrire.  
_ _Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, j'essaierai de m'améliorer à ce niveau !_  
 _Je terminerai cette fanfiction, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra !_  
 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Brigitte26 :** Merci pour ces compliments ! Ça me fait super plaisir :D j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D  
 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil :)  
 **Maxine3482 :** Merci :D oui je comprend tout à fait, s'il y a peu de dialogues pour le moment c'est surtout car j'ai vraiment envie que les lecteurs comprennent ce que Draco et Harry ressentent ! Et je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite :p Mais ne t'en fais pas, certains chapitres auront bien plus de dialogues ;)  
 **Lokauu :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)  
 **Ofo :** Oui la dernière fois que j'avais posté un chapitre c'était le 31 décembre 2016 (honte à moi) ... Merci d'être revenue lire et d'avoir tout relu du coup ^^' j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :D  
 **Kelewan :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis ravie que tu trouve l'histoire cohérente et émouvante, c'est vraiment ce que j'essaie de faire au maximum alors super contente, merci ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont :D

* * *

 **Vendredi 19 Septembre 2008**

Harry buvait littéralement les paroles de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'ouvrait à lui tout comme il l'avait fait précédemment, d'une voix basse et rauque. Ses traits ne laissaient rien paraître, tandis que son discours était parfois douloureux à entendre. Malfoy ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains serrées l'une dans l'autre.  
Harry réalisa que ce dont il s'était douté était fondé : il avait eu une éducation très compliquée, il aimait beaucoup ses parents malgré tout et il avait toujours fait passé son amour pour eux en priorité. Un grand besoin de reconnaissance, l'impression d'être inutile et de ne pas mériter son nom. Beaucoup d'angoisses, de terreurs et de regrets. Surtout des regrets.

\- Merci. Tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie. Finit-il par dire.

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux, pour les baisser presque aussitôt. Harry sentit son pouls pulser plus puissamment dans ses veines, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Certes, il avait lui même était l'instigateur de cette conversation et de cette folle « soirée de remerciements » mais il trouvait déjà la situation particulière à écouter Malfoy lui confier son passé et ses ressentis … il ne pensais pas que le blond irait jusque là. Il semblait désormais très mal à l'aise.

\- Je suppose que l'on peut désormais dire que nous sommes quittes, qu'en penses-tu ? Lança Harry en se levant, la main tendue dans l'espoir de définitivement laisser le passé derrière eux.

Malfoy se leva à son tour en acquiesçant, mais eut un moment d'hésitation au moment de serrer sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry lui sourit. Il savait pertinemment à quoi pensait le blond ; Harry Potter a refusé de serrer ma main un jour, c'est le moment idéal pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Avec un très mince sourire aux lèvres qui fit comprendre à Harry que tout deux avaient pensé à la même chose, Malfoy attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, et bizarrement, Harry apprécia ce contact. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Malfoy se desserrer, il retira vivement les siens, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Voyant les sourcils de Malfoy se redresser quelque peu de surprise, Harry pivota sur ses talons en direction de la porte, d'une démarche qu'il espérait calme et décontractée. Entendant des pas derrière lui, il fut content de se savoir raccompagné à la porte.  
Une fois de retour dans le couloir des cachots, il se retourna et prit un instant pour détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face. Contrairement à l'époque ou ils étaient élèves, les cheveux de l'ancien Serpentard étaient courts, et il n'y avait dessus aucune trace d'un gel quelconque. Ses yeux gris étaient toujours aussi perçants en revanche. Il était aussi légèrement plus grand que Harry.  
Ce dernier fut, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, frappé par sa beauté. Et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, il laissa ses yeux s'aventurer sur les lèvres du blond. Il eut soudain conscience de leur proximité et recula d'un pas, les joues rosies.

\- Et bien, bonne nuit Malfoy. Merci pour ce soir.

Malfoy acquiesça. Harry s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, puis, lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus être visible du blond, il se mit à courir.  
Il arriva à bout de souffle dans ses appartements, et se jeta à plat ventre sur son canapé en poussant un soupir. Il venait de se passer quoi là exactement ?! Tout en repensant à cette soirée dans son intégralité, il tenta de calmer son souffle en prenant de grandes inspirations.  
OK. Il avait débarqué chez Malfoy, pour parler. Tout deux s'étaient profondément confiés sur leur passé et ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Harry ne pouvait nier que cela avait été plus simple qu'il n'y aurait cru, de s'ouvrir à Malfoy. C'était … tellement naturel ! Il ne pouvait nier également qu'il avait grandement apprécié que le blond se confie de même à son tour, ni à quel point il s'était senti heureux à ce moment là.  
Enfin … il ne pouvait nier qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de très gênant ; il était attiré par Draco Malfoy. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours été. Et ça … ça sentait mauvais pour lui. Au fond, il avait eu raison de penser que son ancien ennemi allait lui pourrir son atmosphère en venant travailler ici. Seulement, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il s'était attendu.  
Tentant vainement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur dont sa petite course n'était pas la seule responsable, il donna un coup de poing dans un coussin en murmurant :

\- Fais chier.

* * *

Draco ferma la porte après le départ de Potter, et prit appui contre cette dernière. Ses mains étaient moites. Sans attendre il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit en caleçon avant de se réfugier sous ses draps. Il retira sa montre magique avant de la poser sur sa table de chevet, et il constata qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Sa conversation avec Potter avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu l'impression.  
Après avoir éteint la lumière, il appuya ses doigts contre ses tempes. Il se sentait soulagé, au fond, après la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Mais il était aussi très inquiet, et c'est ce sentiment qui prédominait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à la fin ? Murmura-t-il dans le noir.

Comment Potter avait-il réussi à briser ses barrières au point que Draco n'ait aucun mal à lui raconter son histoire, ses peurs et ses erreurs ?! Il était en colère après lui-même car il avait fait preuve de faiblesse, et il avait été incapable de gérer ses émotions tandis que Potter, lui, même s'il n'était pas des plus à l'aise, avait semblé si sûr de lui …  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Draco n'avait pas eu envie qu'il s'en aille. Malgré toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'il avait ressentit ce soir, parler lui avait fait du bien. Il s'était sentit compris, et ça, c'était bon. Quand Potter avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui dans le couloir, Draco avait eu envie de le rattraper. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste souhaité que ce moment bizarre dure un peu plus longtemps. Il n'y comprenait rien, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
Harry Potter était dangereux. Voilà ce qu'il fallait en conclure.

* * *

 **Mercredi 1er Octobre 2008**

Harry corrigeait des copies assis à son bureau dans sa salle de classe. Les jours commençaient à sérieusement raccourcir, et c'est en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre qu'il comprit pourquoi la luminosité était si peu présente : il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger.  
Avec un soupir, il s'étira vivement en grimaçant car son dos était endolorit. Il hésitait. Il lui restait bon nombre de devoir à corriger avant le jeudi matin, il était donc tenté de ne pas se rendre dans la grande salle pour dîner et demander à un elfe de lui apporter une assiette ici. Seulement … rester ici signifiait ne pas voir Malfoy. Comme si cela allait de soit, Harry décida de terminer de corriger la copie qu'il avait commencé avant d'aller dîner dans la grande salle.

En chemin, il repensa aux derniers jours passés depuis son entrevue nocturne avec Malfoy. Et il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, sinon que les choses s'étaient déroulées comme lors de la première semaine de l'arrivée du professeur de Potions. Harry était mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de voir Malfoy mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et, quand le blond était dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer des petits détails auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté d'attention auparavant. Le dernier en date était la longueur et la finesse de ses doigts, et il n'avait aucun mal à les imaginer se déplacer langoureusement sur les touches d'un piano.  
Malfoy quant à lui, hochait simplement la tête quand il croisait Harry pour la première fois de la journée, mais par la suite, leur regards ne se croisaient plus une seule fois. Harry supposait que malgré leurs confessions, l'ancien Serpentard ne désirais pas être plus proche de lui, juste garder une bonne entente professionnelle. Et à cette pensée, Harry sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

En rentrant dans la grande salle, il constata avec un mélange d'appréhension et de joie que Malfoy était le seul professeur manquant, et que les deux places restantes étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils allaient manger ensemble, et peut être échanger quelques mots.  
D'un pas un peu plus rapide, Harry alla s'installer, et commença à manger lentement tout en guettant l'arrivée du professeur de Potions.  
Les minutes passaient, mais Malfoy n'arrivait pas. Harry avait du mal à cacher sa déception. Il avait bien cru l'apercevoir à un moment parmi un groupe d'élèves qui arrivaient, mais il n'était pas là. Une demi heure plus tard, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait terminé son repas et il aurait un comportement suspect s'il restait et que le blond débarquait.

De retour à son bureau, il entreprit d'écrire à Ron et Hermione pour leur proposer de boire un verre ensemble le samedi soir suivant à Pré au Lard. Il avait clairement besoin de se changer les idées. Il ne comptait en aucun cas leur parler de l'intensité de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy, mais au contraire, prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il savait que cela lui ferait du bien.  
Une fois sa lettre terminée, il la rangeât dans sa poche avec pour objectif de se rendre à la volière le lendemain matin après son petit déjeuner. En attendant, il devait faire un effort pour se concentrer sur les copies qu'il lui restait à corriger, et sortir une bonne fois pour toutes Draco Malfoy de sa tête.

* * *

Draco se maudissait. Il était arrivé à l'entrée de la grande salle derrière un groupe d'élèves, et lorsqu'il avait vu que la seule place restante était à côté de Potter, il avait brusquement fait demi-tour, en espérant ne pas avoir été vu. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il sentait le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor sur lui, mais il était formel : hors de question d'être trop proche de Harry Potter. Il le saluait d'un signe de tête lorsqu'ils se croisaient le matin par exemple, mais il se débrouillait pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, ou trop proche de lui. Et il se maudissait pour ça, tout autant qu'il maudissait Potter de le mettre dans des états pareils. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu en premier lieu n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui qui avait décidé de venir pour devenir professeur quand il avait su que Harry Potter l'était également … Il devait se ressaisir, et vite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, sa montre magique lui indiqua que c'était à son tour de faire une ronde dans les couloirs du château afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne se baladait hors de son dortoir.  
Il enfila un pull gris par dessus ton t-shirt noir à manche longue et sortit dans les couloirs des cachots.  
Il prenait son temps, il appréciait les balades nocturnes. De plus, s'il ne faisait pas de bruit, il avait plus de chances de surprendre un ou des élèves furtivement. Il sourit en pensant qu'au fond, il était un peu sadique …  
Tandis que ses pas le portaient de couloirs en couloirs, il entendit soudain des voix. Il s'en approcha doucement, avant de réaliser que ces voix provenaient du couloir ou se trouvait le bureau et les appartements de Potter. Draco se pencha légèrement pour regarder de quels élèves ils s'agissait.  
Il eut une discrète exclamation de surprise juste avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière le mur au coin du couloir lorsqu'il reconnut les deux personnes qui discutaient à voix basse devant la porte du bureau de Potter.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ? Demanda Ginny Weasley.  
\- Euh, non. Toi si ? Répondit l'homme que les journaux appelaient Clint Torrens, l'homme qui avait volé la femme de son ami.  
\- J'ai cru … mais j'ai dû rêver. Je suis tellement stressée d'être ici Clint …  
\- Je comprend ma chérie, mais nous devons le lui dire.  
\- Je sais. Mais il a déjà tellement souffert, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit remit de notre rupture. Rentrons d'accord ? Nous reviendrons plus tard.  
\- Ginny, nous en avons parlé à plusieurs reprises. C'est un grand garçon, il saura surmonter ça. Je veux que tous le monde le sache moi, je suis tellement heureux si tu savais ! Mais tant que nous ne l'aurons pas dit à Harry c'est impossible, et je ne veux pas attendre pour lancer les préparatifs. En plus McGonagall a accepté que nous venions tard à cause de mon boulot, on ne peut pas faire des allers-retours sans cesse dans le château et tu le sais. S'il te plait chérie …

Draco avait envie de vomir. Il avait deviné en entendant la conversation de ces deux là ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à annoncer à Potter. Et il savait que cela le ferait souffrir. Il se souvenait de la manière dont il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce sentiment de trahison et cette impression qu'il resterait toujours seul, incapable de garder près de lui ceux qu'il aimait … Alors sans réfléchir, Draco avança vers eux en faisant claquer ses chaussures.

\- Tiens tiens tiens … Une infidèle et un homme incapable de garder ses mains dans ses poches pour préserver une amitié. Lança Draco de ce ton narquois qui lui allait si bien.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le Chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu, personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !  
Continuez à me donner vos avis, ou vos conseils, ça me motive beaucoup et j'apprends aussi bien des choses grâce à vous :) _  
_À bientôt pour le Chapitre 7 !_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leurs monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Lokauu :** Merci pour ta fidélité et tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D  
 **Brigitte26 :** J'aime toujours autant les supposition que tu fais vis à vis de l'histoire, ça montre ton intérêt et j'adore ça ! Peut-être même que tu as raison qui sait ? ;)  
 **Fleur d'Ange :** Merci pour cette review qui fait super plaisir ! Désolée de tarder à poster les chapitres suivants T_T En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :D  
 **Kouby :** Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais ! xD oui bon j'avoue que j'aime bien terminer les chapitres avec un peu de suspens ... sauf que pour le coup j'suis vraiment ultra sadique car je met grave de temps à poster la suite _ m'enfin la voici la voilà ! Merci pour tes compliments qui font super plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira :D **  
**

* * *

**Mercredi 1er Octobre 2008**

\- Malfoy. Marmonna Ginny. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un bruit. Comme je le constate, tu es toujours du genre à écouter aux portes pour aller rapporter ce que tu as entendu ! C'est fou, comme quoi, certaines personnes ne changent jamais vraiment.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent douloureuses. Mais il resta calme en apparence, hors de question que cette pétasse réalise qu'elle l'avait touché.

\- Et comme quoi, certaines personnes changent. Je parle de toi Weasley. On ne va pas se mentir, je ne t'appréciait pas le moins du monde pendant nos études. Mais j'avais quand même conscience de ton courage et de ta loyauté. Deux choses qui, visiblement, ont changé. Fréquenter le sauveur du monde sorcier t'as fais gonfler le melon on dirait. Au point que tu aies trompé l'homme le plus fidèle et le plus aimant que tu ne rencontrera jamais, et que tu n'aies même pas le courage de lui annoncer ton futur mariage. À moins que tu ne désire pas lui avouer car au fond de toi tu l'aimes encore ?

Elle tressaillit sous ses mots durs et cinglants. Torrens regarda sa fiancé à la dérobée, comme pour vérifier les dires de Draco, qui sentit un plaisir malsain à regarder ces deux imbéciles tout penauds. Il enchaina de plus belle :

\- De toute façon ça tombe bien, Harry n'est pas disponible ce soir. Tu vas pouvoir te laisser encore le temps de cogiter sur ce que tu veux réellement.  
\- Harry ? Depuis quand toi, Malfoy, tu l'appelles Harry ?! Lança Weasley, l'air mauvais.  
\- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde. En attendant, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens avec ton mâle de remplacement, et surtout ne t'en fais pas pour Harry, il va bien, même très bien. Termina-t-il avec un petit air mystérieux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Harry à de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Dit-elle, sa voix ayant soudain monté d'un cran dans les aigus.  
\- Encore une fois, je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de dégager.

La jeune femme avait un air de furie que Malfoy lui connaissait bien. Il anticipa parfaitement, en lançant un sortilège informulé de silence sur la porte du bureau de Potter tandis que la rousse se mettait à tambouriner violemment contre cette porte. Elle s'égosillait littéralement, demandant à Potter d'ouvrir, qu'elle devait lui parler et bla bla bla … Torrens finit par lui attraper le bras, en lui disant de se calmer. Draco se mit à ricaner, l'air méprisant.

\- Ginny chérie, arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là. Nous reviendrons. Calme toi à la fin ! Lança l'idiot qui lui servait de petit ami.  
\- C'est ça Ginny chérie, renchérit Malfoy, et si tu allais foutre ton bordel ailleurs ?

Weasley lui lança un regard remplit de colère et de dégout, avant de pousser un cri de frustration en tapant le sol de son pied, comme une gamine de cinq ans à qui on refusait une part de gâteau au chocolat. Puis, elle fit demi tour et s'en alla d'une démarche si rapide que Torrens dû se mettre à trottiner pour la rattraper.  
Draco retira le sort de silence qu'il avait lancé sur la porte de Potter, puis reprit sa tournée dans un calme déconcertant. Mais soudain, il sentit une panique sourde monter en lui, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore foutu ?! Non mais c'était quoi son problème ? Il venait d'intervenir dans une histoire qui ne le concernait absolument pas, et il avait mentit ! Si Potter venait à l'apprendre, ce qui allait sûrement se produire à un moment ou à un autre, comment allait-il justifier cela ? Il avait volontairement appelé Potter « Harry » devant Weasley pour qu'elle se pose des questions, il avait volontairement eut un discours mystérieux pour qu'elle se demande si Potter sortait avec quelqu'un … Il termina sa tournée de surveillance le souffle court, tout en réalisant pourquoi il avait agit de cette manière : Premièrement, il ne voulait pas que Potter soit blessé par l'annonce du mariage de son ex petite amie. Et deuxièmement … il voulait que Weasley pense que Potter n'était plus sur le marché. Ne souhaitant pas connaître la suite du fil de ses pensées, il se précipita dans sa salle de bain et avala la dernière potion de sommeil qu'il avait en réserve, et s'obligeât à penser à ses cours du lendemain en attendant que la potion ait raison de lui.

* * *

 **Samedi 4 Octobre 2008**

Harry se tenait devant la tête de Sanglier, guettant l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione. Il était terriblement impatient de les retrouver. Quand enfin il aperçu le couple, il alla à leur rencontre d'un pas rapide. Harry les prit tous les deux dans ses bras en riant.

\- Je suis tellement content de vous voir ! Leur dit-il.  
\- Nous aussi mon pote ! Lui répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tu as l'air en forme. Ça fait plaisir. Dit à son tour Hermione.  
\- Plutôt oui ! Si on entrait ?

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent à la tête de Sanglier, Abelforth leur sourit légèrement. Ils lui commandèrent deux Whisky Pur Feu et une Bièraubeurre avant d'aller s'installer à une table de quatre près d'une fenêtre.

\- Alors Harry, comment ça se passe avec la fouine ? Pas trop invivable ? Lui demanda Ron l'air compatissant.  
\- Sincèrement, ça se passe bien. J'avais vraiment beaucoup d'appréhension à l'origine, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Nous nous ignorons la plupart du temps.  
\- Vous avez mûrit, dit Hermione, et c'est important pour les élèves de Poudlard de constater que leurs professeurs s'entendent. Vous avez beaucoup à leur apprendre tous les deux.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel. Abelforth leur apporta leurs boissons, et ils commencèrent à boire en discutant et en riant. Ron avait beaucoup d'anecdotes à lui raconter sur les visites qu'il avait reçue à la boutique de farce et attrapes.

\- Mais Harry, je te jure que c'est vrai ! George aussi n'y croyait pas … Mais je t'assure que cette cliente était très sérieuse quand elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions nous concentrer sur la création de plusieurs objets sexuels farceurs. Explique moi, quel intérêt ?

Harry en pleurait presque de rire tant il imaginait la tête que Ron devait avoir quand cette cliente lui avait parlé. Hermione souriait simplement, elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois cette histoire.

\- Et toi Hermione ? Comment avance votre travail avec Kingsley ?  
\- On est clairement overbookés. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de lois en faveur des sang-purs qu'il existe … Les supprimer demande beaucoup de temps et de travail. Mais ça avance ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Soudain, George Weasley entra et se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

\- Salut Harry mon vieux, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, et, sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers son frère. Rose et Hugo vont bien, ils sont avec Angelina et ils dorment. Mais une bouteille de Potion à explosé au magasin, et j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller sans moi ? Répondit Ron d'une petite voix. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu Harry … Ajouta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- Je sais et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est vraiment le bordel là, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais bien que le dimanche est notre plus grosse journée, et à ce rythme là, on ne pourra pas ouvrir …  
\- Vas y Ron, ne t'en fais pas je comptais inviter Harry à manger à la maison prochainement de toute façon. Lui dit Hermione. Tu le reverra bientôt.

Ron poussa un soupir, puis regarda Harry.

\- Désolé mon pote. On te voit bientôt à la maison alors ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Comme ça je pourrais voir à quel point Rose et Hugo ont encore grandi ! Lança joyeusement Harry.

Ils s'étreignirent très brièvement, puis Ron suivit son frère dans la rue pour transplaner. Hermione n'attendit pas une minute de plus et se tourna vers Harry, un air curieux sur le visage.

\- Parfait, maintenant dis moi tout ! Tu es allé le voir ?  
\- C'est moi ou tu es plutôt contente que ton mari soit obligé de repartir au travail un samedi soir ? Lui demanda Harry, prenant un faux air outré.  
\- C'est exactement ça, mais c'est uniquement car je sais que tu parlera plus librement de Malfoy si nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Alors raconte moi !

Harry lui sourit. Hermione avait beau dire le contraire, elle aimait quand même les ragots. Et visiblement, elle était très impatiente d'en savoir plus au sujet de sa relation avec l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je suis allé le voir, oui.

Et Harry lui raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit l'un à l'autre. Hermione ne le coupa pas, elle l'écoutait attentivement. Il lui expliqua aussi que depuis cette discussion, Malfoy et lui n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle occasion de discuter.

\- Je suppose qu'il est mal à l'aise. Finit par dire Hermione. Tu t'es complètement livré à lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde alors qu'il s'agit de ton ancien ennemi juré. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a dû se sentir suffisamment en confiance pour se livrer à son tour. Et connaissant la fierté de Malfoy, il doit se sentir gêné maintenant. Peut-être même qu'il regrette.

Harry n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Comme toujours, Hermione réussissait à cerner la situation du premier coup. Elle avait sûrement raison.  
Harry se sentait déçu à l'idée que Malfoy puisse regretter d'avoir eu cette conversation avec lui. Car pour l'ancien Gryffondor, cette soirée avait été spéciale. Elle avait changé sa manière de voir les choses et avait fait remonter en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait inexistants.

\- Ça te tracasse pas vrai ?  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry l'air de rien.  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu aurais aimé que cette discussion débouche sur quelque chose. Non ?

\- Pas nécessairement … C'est juste que je me suis senti proche de lui ce soir là. J'avais l'impression que malgré nos parcours et nos expériences différentes, nous nous comprenions. Mais j'ai sûrement du me tromper.  
\- Non, je pense que vous vous êtes effectivement compris mutuellement ce soir là. Mais encore une fois, Malfoy ne doit pas avoir pour habitude de s'ouvrir de cette manière. Laisse lui du temps.

Ils finirent tranquillement leurs boissons sans plus aborder le sujet Malfoy et Harry passa un très bon moment qui lui fit du bien. Ils se séparèrent en s'enlaçant, et Hermione lui promit de le contacter rapidement afin de fixer une date pour qu'il vienne dîner chez eux.  
En se dirigeant vers Poudlard, Harry repensa à ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Si effectivement Malfoy était mal à l'aise et regrettait de s'être confié à lui, Harry ne voyait malheureusement pas comment faire pour que les choses s'arrangent. Si le blond avait prit la décision de l'éviter, comment faire en sorte qu'il change d'avis ? Harry le savait fier et borné, cela risquait d'être compliqué …

* * *

 **Dimanche 5 Octobre 2008**

Draco était stressé. Littéralement proche de la syncope.  
Il avait fui Potter plus que jamais, craignant de croiser son regard. Comment pouvait-il le regarder dans les yeux, en sachant ce qu'il savait, en sachant ce qu'il avait fait ?  
Il réalisait avec horreur que c'en était fini de lui : Potter avait brisé ses défenses, et il se sentait maintenant incapable de lui mentir, ou de faire comme si de rien n'était en sa présence.  
Son ex allait se marier !  
Potter avait le droit de le savoir.  
Il était impensable, illogique que lui, Draco, soit au courant, et pas Potter. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer si ?  
Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il supporta difficilement ce qu'il y vit : un adolescent en proie à des angoisses minables, incapable de prendre son courage à deux mains. Un pauvre type qui avait passé sa vie à fuir, et qui n'était visiblement pas prêt de changer.  
Il fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire.

\- Ok. Ça suffit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et prit la direction du bureau de Potter. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.  
Pour lui dire quoi ? Draco n'en savait rien pour le moment, mais il ne tenait plus en place. Il devait voir Potter, il en relevait de sa santé mentale.  
Non, ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer le futur mariage de son ex. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher non plus. Tout en marchant, il approuva sa décision : il allait simplement lui raconter sans rentrer dans les détails qu'il avait vu Weasley et Torrens devant sa porte mercredi soir. Lui dire qu'il avait eut envie de titiller la rouquine, lui disant que Potter n'était pas là. Oui c'était un mensonge et non il n'en était pas fier, il avait simplement voulu faire chier cette petite peste. Oui, voilà. Potter comprendrait. Non ?

Devant la porte du bureau de son collègue, Draco se sentit remplit de courage et de confiance en lui. Terminé le petit jeu ou il tournait en rond. À partir de maintenant, il se reprenait en main, et suivrait son instinct. Même si ce dernier pouvait parfois lui souffler de très mauvaises idées.

Lorsque Potter lui ouvrit la porte, Draco fût presque déçu. Il s'était imaginé qu'il allait avoir l'air étonné, ou même qu'il allait lui sourire … Mais rien.

\- Salut, on peut parler ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Potter ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et Draco remarqua qu'il avait le visage fermé.  
Fatigue ? Colère ? Tristesse peut-être ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- C'est … c'est pas le moment, Malfoy. Répondit Harry.

Draco eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Toute la confiance en lui qu'il avait emmagasinée venait se fondre comme neige au soleil. Quel idiot il était ! À aucun moment il n'avait envisagé l'éventualité suivante : Potter, lui, n'avait peut-être pas envie de lui parler. Ni même de le voir, qui sait ?  
Instinct de merde.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui envoyer une réplique cinglante à la figure, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Il la referma, tel un poisson. Un stupide et ridicule poisson.  
Sans demander son reste, il fit demi tour et s'échappa d'une démarche rapide. Trop rapide.

* * *

 _C'est le moment, chers lecteurs, ou vous pouvez vous saisir de tomates bien mûres pour me les balancer en pleine face !  
J'abuse, j'abuse grave de vous laisser patienter aussi longtemps entre chaque publication ...  
Mais j'vous assure que je fais au mieux c'est ça le pire O_O'  
Bon, du coup je me lance de suite dans l'écriture du chapitre 8 hein !  
Continuez à me donner vos avis, ou suggestions, critiques ... C'est ce qui rend cette histoire agréable à écrire :)  
Merci d'avoir lu ! _


	8. Chapitre 8

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **LoupSpell :** Haha désolée d'avoir terminé le chapitre comme ça, mais j'aime bien mettre un peu de suspens ! Et j'essaie de vous donner envie de revenir lire la suite :) Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour savoir si ta supposition était bonne ;) j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :D  
 **Lily-Rose :** Merci beaucoup :D Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que tu aimerai celui ci ! C'est super motivant d'avoir de bons retours :D

* * *

 **Dimanche 5 Octobre 2008**

Harry observa Malfoy s'éloigner d'une démarche précipitée. Il s'en voulait un peu. Lui qui avait tant espéré avoir l'opportunité de passer du temps avec lui dernièrement … Mais il lui avait dit la vérité : ce n'était pas le bon moment.  
Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels d'un pas lent. En entrant, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ginny, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

\- C'était Malfoy c'est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Non mais depuis quand il vient te rendre visite dans tes appartements ? Harry on parle de Malfoy là !

Harry senti une vague de colère déferler en lui. Non mais elle se croyait ou ? Elle le trompait et le quittait pour son coéquipier et ami, et elle se permettait de lui faire des réflexions sur ses fréquentations en plus ?  
Clint intervint alors. Harry en aurait presque oublié sa présence, à celui là.

\- Ginny, laisse Harry tranquille avec ça. Malfoy et lui sont collègues, c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'ils s'entendent bien, non ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda alors Harry en voyant Ginny ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie que cette entrevue s'éternise. Les voir tous les deux, là, en face de lui, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils devaient être venus pour lui présenter des excuses, et même si Harry était en colère et profondément blessé, il leur en était reconnaissant.  
Ginny se tortillait les mains, l'air perdue. Comme si elle ne savait pas par ou commencer.  
Sadiquement, Harry apprécia cette vision.

\- Écoute Harry, je … on est venus pour te dire que … tu dois surement être déjà au courant …

Harry attendait la suite patiemment, le regard fixé sur la table basse qui les séparaient, tentant vainement de poser un masque d'indifférence sur son visage. Contre toute attente, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Malfoy, qui lui, était vraiment doué pour jouer les j'en foutistes. Il allait devoir lui demander des cours.

\- On va se marier.

L'annonce lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Il tenta de croiser le regard de Ginny mais celle-ci gardait les yeux résolument baissés. Clint, lui, le regardait bien en face, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Harry eut soudain terriblement envie de lui foutre son poing dans la tronche.

\- Tu as l'air surpris. Commenta Clint.  
\- Au bout d'à peine trois mois de relation, qui ne le serait pas ? Répondit Harry, faisant un gros effort de contraction sur les muscles de son visage pour paraître serein.  
\- Oh, Harry … Clint secoua la tête. On était ensemble bien avant que Ginny et toi ne vous sépariez. Pour être honnête, on parlais déjà mariage avant même que vous ayez rompu.  
\- Clint ! Ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire ça !  
\- Mais Ginny, il à le droit de savoir !

Harry n'écoutait plus. Un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans ses oreilles, et il sentait son sang pulser contre ses tempes.  
Si longtemps que ça hein ? Combien de temps ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, au fond. Effectivement, Clint aurait mieux fait de la fermer sur ce coup là. À quoi bon essayer de l'enfoncer encore plus ? Était-ce leur but ? Lui faire encore un peu plus de mal ?

\- En tout cas, je disais ça parce que Ginny et moi étions persuadés que Malfoy t'avais vendu la mèche. Lança alors Clint.

Harry sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy venait foutre dans cette conversation ?

\- Pardon ?

Ginny lança un regard noir à Clint, mais en cet instant, Harry était incapable de s'en réjouir. Son esprit était bloqué sur cette partie de la discussion qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Et bien … Clint et moi nous sommes venus ici, mercredi dernier. Pour t'annoncer la nouvelle. Mais tu n'étais pas là.  
\- Quel rapport avec Malfoy ? S'impatienta Harry.  
\- C'est dingue ça, il n'y a que Malfoy qui t'intéresse ou quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, outrée.  
\- Réponds.

Ginny avait les yeux exorbités. Harry la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la colère était en train de monter en flèche chez son ex petite amie. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Et bien, ton cher ami Malfoy était en train de nous espionner pendant que l'on discutait devant ta porte figure toi ! Fouine un jour fouine toujours comme on dit ! Lança-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Bref, comme il a compris que nous allions nous marier, j'étais persuadée qu'il serait venu t'en parler. Tu sais, histoire de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses pensées se bousculaient et il tremblait. L'expression de Ginny changea du tout au tout, elle avait l'air inquiète désormais.

\- Harry ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'enfui à toutes jambes, en direction des cachots.  
Un léger sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ce que son compagnon remarqua avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire machiavélique ma belle ? Lui demanda Clint.  
\- Et bien, si tu veux mon avis, je connais un certain Draco Malfoy qui va en prendre pour son grade ce soir.  
\- Et en quoi est-ce que cela te réjouit autant ? Tu le déteste à ce point là, ou bien es-tu ravie car après ce que Harry vient d'apprendre, aucun semblant d'amitié ne pourra naître entre eux ?  
\- Les deux, chéri. Les deux.

* * *

Draco était en colère après Potter, mais surtout après lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être idiot à ce point ? Après cette fameuse soirée ou ils avaient tant parlé, il était persuadé qu'un lien avait commencé à naître entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait effrayé, car c'était un lien qu'il désirait depuis son plus jeune âge. Et il venait seulement de le réaliser.  
Seulement voilà, les choses ne changent jamais vraiment. Cette conversation avait enterré la hache de guerre, les deux ennemis jurés s'étaient compris mutuellement, point, fin de l'histoire.  
Il donna un violent coup de pied dans sa table basse avant de s'assoir sur son canapé, l'air épuisé.  
S'il s'en voulait autant, c'était surtout d'avoir écouté ses sentiments, pour une fois. Et voilà ou ça l'avait mené. Il se sentait humilié, et malheureux.  
Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste parce que Potter n'avait pas accepté de le recevoir quand il faisait enfin un effort.  
« Ce n'est pas le moment », avait-il dit. Et peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas uniquement dirigé envers lui, Draco, mais envers quiconque aurait frappé à sa porte ?  
Il s'en voulait d'autant plus d'espérer que c'était le cas.  
Il sursauta lorsque l'on frappa violemment contre sa porte, et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas de surveillance ce week end, et n'était donc pas obligé d'être à Poudlard avant 20h30. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre magique lui apprit qu'il était 19h53. Il n'alla pas ouvrir.  
On frappa à nouveau avec force.

\- Malfoy, c'est moi, ouvre.

Draco se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Potter. Ce dernier n'avait même pas jugé utile d'annoncer son nom, persuadé avec son « c'est moi », que le blond le reconnaitrait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.  
Il resta quelques instants assis sur son canapé, à hésiter sur le comportement à adopter s'il décidait d'ouvrir la porte. Car il pouvait toujours feindre d'être absent …  
Lorsque Potter parla de nouveau, Draco avait déjà la main sur la clanche.

\- Malfoy, je vois de la lumière sous la porte, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre !

Draco ouvrit, et il découvrit Potter les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux fous. Il en oublia un instant de garder cet air impassible qu'il manipulait si bien.  
Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Potter força le passage et entra.

\- Tu savais ? Tu savais que Ginny et Clint allaient se marier ?

Draco ferma les yeux. Ah. C'était donc pour ça le « c'est pas le moment ». Ça prenait tout son sens désormais.

\- Oui.  
\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Potter semblait tellement en colère que Draco sentit sa propre colère monter d'un cran. Trop d'émotions, trop de non dits, trop de contradictions dans ce qu'il ressentait. Mauvais mélange pour une mauvaise soirée.

\- Je considérais que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si nous étions amis …

Le brun eut l'air surpris un court instant, puis il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, serrant les dents.

\- Oh, je vois. Son altesse Malfoy se trouve trop bien pour fréquenter Harry Potter, l'auror déchu ?  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
\- Je t'ai parlé comme j'ai parlé à bien peu de personnes. Je me suis ouvert à toi, je t'ai fais confiance !  
\- Et moi alors, tu pense que je raconte ma vie comme ça au premier venu ?!  
\- Tu m'as évité !  
\- Parce que j'étais gêné ! Non mais franchement j'ai l'air du gars à l'aise avec ses faiblesses ? Et puis figure toi que quand je suis venu te trouver tout à l'heure, c'était pour te dire ce que j'avais fait mercredi soir !

Potter se détendit très légèrement, et ses yeux s'adoucirent.

\- Tu parles du fait de mentir à Ginny en lui disant que je n'étais pas là ?  
\- Ouais, entre autre.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors ?  
\- J'en sais rien … je faisais ma ronde et je les ai entendus discuter.

Draco commençait à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, la colère laissant place au malaise.

\- Je me suis dit que ça allait te faire de la peine, voilà. Et j'ai eu envie de la titiller un peu, elle ne mérite pas que tu sois malheureux pour elle.

Potter le regarda un instant, avant de baisser les yeux. Draco se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, le brun brisais ses défenses, et il était incapable de ne pas être franc avec lui. Il se savait doué pour avoir l'air indifférent et indéchiffrable aux yeux des autres, mais ce qu'il ressentait, ça, il ne pouvait pas se le cacher à lui-même. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Potter.

\- Et ça, c'est pas un comportement amical peut-être ? Lui demanda doucement Potter en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
\- J'sais pas. J'ai jamais eu d'ami. Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Potter acquiesça tristement. Puis il lui s'assit sur le canapé de Draco sans y avoir été invité, en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé à propos de Ginny. Ta situation n'était pas évidente et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Lui dit-il avec un regard d'excuse.  
\- Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda soudain Draco.

Il s'en voulu dans la seconde qui suivit. Mais quel idiot ! Ce n'était pas une question à poser à quelqu'un qui avait rompu à peine trois mois auparavant, pour apprendre ce soir que son ex compagne allait se marier avec un ancien ami.  
Mais Potter ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je pense que oui. Mais pas comme avant. Pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. C'est peut-être ça qui l'a poussée dans les bras de Clint.  
\- Euh, attend, t'es en train de lui trouver des excuses là ?  
\- J'ai tout fait pour ne pas y penser, ne pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Mais elle est partie avec lui, et j'ai forcément une part de responsabilité là dedans.

Draco s'assit à son tour, en ricanant.

\- Désolée de te contredire Potter, mais si elle t'as quitté pour ce pauvre naze, c'est juste parce que c'est une pétasse égocentrique.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un silence s'installa. Mais ce silence n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. C'était comme s'il était naturel.  
Et Draco se demanda, en sentant son coeur battre un peu plus vite, si c'était ça, un ami.

* * *

Lorsque Harry retourna dans ses appartements, il se sentait apaisé.  
Il avait dîné dans la grande salle en compagnie de Malfoy, et il était heureux. Ce dernier semblait bien plus à l'aise avec lui désormais, et Harry espérait que cela allait durer, il aimait sa compagnie.  
Tout en se mettant au lit, il sortit la carte du maraudeur et dirigea son regard vers les cachots.  
Malfoy était là, immobile. Et Harry se surpris à regarder son nom pendant de longues minutes, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Que faisait-il ? Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Est-ce qu'il lisait ?  
Il releva la tête brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua un détail assez choquant : il venait d'apprendre que Ginny allait se marier, et cela l'avait touché, certes. Mais ce soir, plutôt que d'être complètement retourné par cette information, plutôt que d'y penser sans cesse en se complaisant dans son malheur, ses pensées étaient encore une fois tournée vers Malfoy.  
Et ça, ça sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 !  
Il semblerait que Draco et Harry se soient encore un peu rapprochés.  
Qu'en pensez vous ?  
Je n'aime pas du tout, mais pas du tout Clint. Il est pas gentil avec Harry ! (oui oui, j'auto commente, et je critique alors que c'est moi qui l'ait écrit ...)  
Je m'en voulais tellement de vous avoir encore plantés pendant plusieurs mois que j'ai écrit écrit et encore écrit.  
Le Chapitre 9 est quasiment terminé, je dois juste me relire et corriger deux trois petites choses par ci par là.  
Il arrivera donc très vite :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, une critique, ou même vos suppositions sur l'histoire :D  
À bientôt ! _


	9. Chapitre 9

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Brigitte26 :** Merci pour ton avis :) aaah oui, effectivement ça progresse doucement entre eux ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit le plus réaliste possible avec les idées que j'ai en tête. Mais du coup je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire ;)  
 **LoupSpell :** Moi non plus j'aime pas Clint il est méchant ! :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite :)  
 **Lily-Rose :** Merci :D je suis contente que tu ai aimé, j'espère que celui la te plaira aussi :D  
 **Anokade :** Merci :D Voilà la suite :) j'espère que tu aimerais tout autant :D  
 **Kelewan :** Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plait toujours :D et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer :)

 _Merci beaucoup ! Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos review :D Maintenant en avant pour le chapitre 9 !_

* * *

 **Mardi 18 novembre 2008**

Les semaines défilaient à une allure vertigineuse. Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Malfoy.  
Ils mangeaient maintenant presque systématiquement ensemble, jouaient aux échecs dans leurs appartements respectifs, buvaient un Whisky Pur Feu les vendredis et samedis soir avant d'aller se coucher ... une petite routine s'était installée.

Et, en ce mardi soir, Draco corrigeait des copies dans son bureau, pendant que Harry préparait son cour sur les épouvantards sur une table d'élève en face de lui. Ils en étaient même arrivés à rester ensemble dans ces moments là.  
Harry observa Malfoy à la dérobée, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire quand celui-ci était concentré, et qu'il ne risquait pas de le se faire prendre.  
Il était arrivé à un stade ou il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui même : il était irrémédiablement attiré par Malfoy.  
Même ses petits tics le faisaient complètement craquer. Sa manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il était contrarié, son petit pli entre ses sourcils lorsqu'il était concentré, son sourire discret, sa manière de se mordre la joue quand il avait envie de rire …  
Il fut tiré de sa séance d'observation lorsque Malfoy releva subitement la tête, et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Je vais le tuer, ce gosse.  
\- Quelle absurdité cette fois ? Demanda Harry.  
\- Septième année, et cet idiot vient de m'écrire noir sur blanc que pour réaliser une potion Tue Loup, il faut utiliser des touffes de Polygonum.  
\- Ah. Et c'est pas le cas ?  
\- Potter, tu me désespère.  
\- Hé, je suis prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, pas besoin d'être bon en potions !  
\- Ben voyons. Bref, passons. Les touffes de Polygonum sont uniquement utilisées pour le Polynectar. Ça semble logique non ? Polygonum/Polynectar !  
\- Oui, c'est sûr. Approuva Harry d'un air convaincu.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Harry éclata de rire. Malfoy se mordit la joue, et en le voyant faire, Harry sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur, ce dernier ayant tendance à s'emballer bien trop facilement.

\- Ça va Potter ? T'as l'air absent. Fit alors remarquer Draco.  
\- Ouais, ouais ça va.  
\- Tu cogites encore à cause de l'article de la Gazette du sorcier pas vrai ?

Le matin même, le journal avait publié un article concernant le mariage de Ginny et Clint. Les commentaires concernant Harry étaient aussi de la partie : « Harry Potter effondré ? » « Pour quelles raisons Ginny Weasley a-t-elle vraiment quitté le sauveur du monde sorcier ? Notre enquête exclusive ! ».  
Mais malheureusement, Harry était habitué à ce que les journaux sorciers parlent de lui, et de sa vie privée.

\- Non. Je pensais à samedi soir.

C'était en partie la vérité. Il n'était pas de surveillance ce week end, alors il avait prévu de retourner passer une soirée au square Grimmaurd. Il avait invité Ron et Hermione à dîner, et il mourrait d'envie de proposer à Malfoy de venir, car il savait que lui non plus n'était pas de garde à Poudlard.

\- J'ai invité Ron et Hermione à venir dîner chez moi.  
\- Oh. Bonne idée.  
\- Tu viens ?

Malfoy le dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Ou ça ?  
\- Dîner. Chez moi.  
\- Tu plaisante Potter ?  
\- Non, je suis très sérieux.  
\- Tes amis ne peuvent pas me voir, on ne s'entend pas.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Dois-je te rappeler notre réaction réciproque quand on a compris que nous allions être collègues il y a tout juste deux mois ? Lui lança-t-il.  
\- C'est pas comparable. Répondit Malfoy en détournant les yeux.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que. C'est différent entre nous.

Harry essaya de ne pas trop de réjouir en entendant parler Malfoy de leur relation de cette manière. Ils étaient certes devenus proches, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus, qu'il ne devait rien attendre. Mais quand Malfoy disait ce genre de choses, cela ravivait cet infime espoir au fond de lui qu'il tentait d'éteindre jour après jour.

\- Écoute, fais moi confiance d'accord ? De l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis. Et ils savent tous les deux que nous passons pas mal de temps ensemble.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Ça m'a tout l'air d'une idée foireuse à la Harry Potter, ça. Répondit Malfoy en plissant le nez.

Harry n'entendait pas souvent son prénom dans la bouche de l'ancien Serpentard. Et systématiquement, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Épargne moi tes commentaires sarcastiques tu veux ? Et viens dîner avec nous.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir  
\- C'est déjà ça je suppose. Soupira Harry.

* * *

 **Samedi 22 Novembre 2008**

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, et Malfoy était accoudé à la rambarde en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vue était resplendissante.  
Cela lui faisait vraiment très bizarre de revenir ici. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, et c'est avec le coeur lourd et douloureux qu'il se souvint de cette terrible soirée, à la fin de sa sixième année d'étude.  
Il avait été incapable de tuer Dumbledore. Il ne voulait tuer personne, il voulait simplement qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à sa famille. Et puis … Severus l'avait fait à sa place. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette terreur qu'il avait ressentie, en voyant Dumbledore tomber comme une poupée de chiffon par dessus la rambarde après avoir reçu un Avada Kedavra foudroyant. Il revoyait encore clairement cette absence dans les yeux de Severus, et comment il avait tout de suite compris une chose extrêmement importante : Severus n'avait jamais voulu tuer Dumbledore, lui non plus. Et il était tout aussi touché par sa disparition que lui.  
Ce soir là, il avait su que sa vie venait de changer à jamais. Tout s'était mise en marche bien avant, mais c'est véritablement le soir de la mort de Dumbledore qu'il en avait prit conscience.  
Et, involontairement, il avait par la suite placé tout ses maigres espoirs en Harry Potter, sans jamais se l'avouer. Il était doué pour se mentir à lui-même.

Potter. Draco soupira rien qu'a l'évocation de son nom dans sa tête. Potter qui n'avait pas insisté au cours des derniers jours pour le dîner qu'il organisait ce soir. Il lui avait simplement fait parvenir une note le matin même, avec l'heure à laquelle il était attendu, et son adresse. Il lui demandait également de détruire le papier une fois qu'il l'aurait lu. Draco en comprenait la signification : la maison était protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas.  
Et sur ce point, il ne pouvait se mentir, cela l'avait touché que Potter lui fasse confiance.  
Il avait réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre de cette soirée toute la journée mais il n'était toujours pas décidé.  
Au fond, il appréhendait la réaction de Weasley et Granger. Il se rappelait parfaitement à quel point il avait pu être con, le mal qu'il leur avait fait, les insultes, les coups bas …  
Potter lui avait pardonné, semblait-il, mais c'était justement parce que c'était Potter ! Il était beaucoup trop gentil.  
Malgré tout, il avait envie de s'y rendre. De faire un effort pour, en quelque sorte, remercier l'ancien Gryffondor.  
Grâce à lui, ces dernières semaines avaient été les plus heureuse qu'il ait passé depuis bien des années. Peut-être même de toute son existence. Car il savait que Potter était sincère. Quand Potter lui proposait une partie d'échec, quand il attendait patiemment que Draco termine sa potion pour qu'ils aillent manger ensemble … Il le faisait par envie. Pas par crainte, ni par pitié. Il était sincère.  
Et cela effrayait Draco autant que cela le rendait heureux. Car si son bonheur dépendait de la présence de Potter à ses côtés …  
Il ne préféra pas poursuivre la suite de ses pensées. C'était dangereux. Potter était dangereux.  
Il décida donc de ne pas se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Harry regarda la pendule du salon pour la énième fois. Elle indiquait 19h52.  
Il se touchait le lobe de son oreille gauche, chose qu'il faisait quand il était stressé. Malfoy ne viendrait pas.  
Il avait volontairement invité ce dernier à 19h30, et demandé à Ron et Hermione de venir pour 20h. Il avait ainsi espéré pouvoir montrer sa maison à Malfoy, et lui servir un verre pour le détendre avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent avec son couple d'ami.  
En y réfléchissant, Harry pouvait le comprendre. Mais il avait vraiment espéré qu'il viendrait. Et puis bon sang, il aurait pu le prévenir au moins !  
Il fût tiré de sa rêverie quand quelques petits coups secs furent frappés contre sa porte, et il se précipita dans le couloir.  
Harry tenta de ne pas paraître trop déçu lorsqu'il aperçu Ron et Hermione dans l'encadrement, visiblement ravis.

\- Saaaaalut mon pote ! Lui lança son meilleur ami en le serrant contre lui d'un seul bras.  
\- Bonsoir Harry. Excuse nous d'être un petit peu en avance, mais Ronald ne tenait pas en place.  
\- N'exagère pas Hermione s'il te plait. Répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire impatient.  
\- Ne commencez pas tous les deux ! Dit Harry en riant.

En fermant la porte derrière eux, il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la rue déserte, espérant apercevoir une tête blonde marcher vers lui. Mais rien.

\- Où est Kreattur ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée de ne pas voir le petit Elfe se ruer vers eux pour les accueillir.  
\- Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Comme je suis parti vivre à Poudlard, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner et de travailler là bas. Il était ravi !

Ils étaient tous les trois installés depuis à peine quelques minutes dans le salon avec leurs verres lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau.  
Harry sursauta, sentant son coeur s'emballer. Il resta immobiles quelques secondes.

\- On attend quelqu'un ? Demanda alors Ron, l'air curieux.

Harry vit que Hermione l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin, mais il essaya de l'ignorer.

\- Bougez pas, je reviens. Leur intima-t-il.

Il se retenait de courir pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Une fois arrivé, il prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits, avant d'ouvrir.  
Malfoy était là. Plus beau que jamais.  
Il portait un pantalon gris foncé, avec une chemise blanche sous un fin pull noir. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques instants.

\- Bonsoir, Potter. Pardonne moi pour le retard.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

Draco le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Harry n'aurait su dire s'il était stressé, il était tellement indéchiffrable parfois.

\- Et sinon, tu comptes me laisser entrer ? À moins que tu aies prévu que l'on dîne ici, sur le pas de ta porte ? Demanda Malfoy avec un sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, et ils marchèrent lentement le long du couloir, leurs épaules se touchant presque.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Harry sentit les premières effluves du stress monter en lui. Ron regardait Malfoy avec de grands yeux, et il craignait que son meilleur ami ne fasse une remarque désobligeante. Mais Hermione ne laissa pas le malaise s'éterniser. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Malfoy, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Malfoy. Ça fait un bail. Comment vas tu ?

Harry soupira de soulagement, et observa la réaction de son collègue. Si ce dernier était étonné, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Bonsoir Granger. Je vais bien merci. Lui répondit-il avec simple sourire.

Puis il tourna les yeux vers Ron, un peu méfiant.

\- Bonsoir Weasley.  
\- Euh … Salut Malfoy. Dit finalement Ron, sans animosité cependant.

Malfoy se tourna alors vers Harry.

\- Potter, je t'ai amené un dessert. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais la tarte à la mélasse par dessus tout, alors …  
\- Laisse moi deviner, le coupa Harry, tu es tellement fan de moi que tu as lu la moindre de mes interview pour être sûr de taper dans le mile !  
\- Arrête de te faire des films. Tu en bouffe presque tous les jours à Poudlard ! Je ne comprend même pas comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre cinq kilos par semaine, c'est dire !  
\- Ne sois pas jaloux va !

Ron et Hermione observaient cet échange entre eux, lui avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle avec ce même petit sourire entendu.  
D'un coup de baguette accompagné d'un Accio, Harry fit parvenir un verre à Malfoy, qu'il rempli en l'invitant à s'assoir.  
Et la conversation reprit naturellement entre eux quatre. Hermione parla de son travail au ministère, et Malfoy s'intéressa de près à la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley.  
Ron, quoi que encore un peu perturbé par la situation, répondait bon train au question de l'ancien Serpentard, il adorait son boulot.  
Ils passèrent à table. Harry sentait son coeur prêt à exploser de joie. Tout se passait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! Connaissant Ron, il était persuadé que son meilleur ami dépasserai maladroitement certaines limites, mais non.

\- Et donc, on est un peu en galère. Leur expliquait Ron pendant le dessert. Les pastilles de gerbe semblent être les seules auxquelles les clients s'accoutument au bout de quelques utilisations. J'vous laisse deviner la suite … perte de profit sur l'un de nos produits phare.  
\- Quels ingrédients majeurs utilisez vous lors de la conception des pastilles ? Demanda alors Malfoy.

Ron resta interdit quelques instants, avant de regarder Harry du coin de l'oeil. Puis il en énuméra quelques uns. Au bout du troisième, Malfoy leva un doigt.

\- Et voilà ou se situe le problème. Les pétales de Phylesyas provoquent une accoutumance. Auparavant, elles étaient utilisées pour les potions de sommeil, mais elles ont vite été remplacées, car au bout d'un moment la potion ne faisait plus effet. Tu devrais essayer d'écraser des racines de Phranac poivré à la place. Le résultat serait similaire, mais sans accoutumance.

Ron haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné.

\- Ok. Ben, écoute, on va essayer ça. Merci.  
\- Tu pourras me tenir au courant ?  
\- Euh, ouais, bien-sûr.

D'un sortilège informulé, Hermione envoya les restes au frigo et les assiettes se dirigèrent vers le lavabo.

\- Ron et moi allons préparer le café. Harry, si tu montrais la tapisserie à Malfoy ? Lança-t-elle, l'air de rien.  
\- La tapisserie ? Demanda Malfoy en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, fût pris au dépourvu.

\- La tapisserie ? Ouais. Ouais ok. Suis moi Malfoy.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans cette fameuse pièce au premier étage, que Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement. Elle lui rappelait Sirius. Sirius qui avait beau avoir des parents en vie à cette époque, et qui malgré tout n'avait jamais connu réellement l'amour. Avant de rencontrer ses amis, avant d'être le parrain du petit Harry.  
Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et avala difficilement sa salive en tentant de chasser ces douloureux souvenirs.  
Malfoy était comme captivé par la tapisserie. Et Harry comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ses parents avaient dû omettre volontairement de lui parler de certains membres de sa famille, comme Sirius, son grand cousin, ou encore Andromeda Tonks, sa tante.  
Il avait sûrement connaissance de leur existence, mais la preuve se trouvait ici, sous ses yeux.

\- Je suis dessus. Murmura-t-il.

Il caressa son nom du bout des doigts, avant de tourner les yeux vers Harry.

\- C'est quoi cette maison ?  
\- C'était la maison de mon parrain. Sirius Black.

Harry appuya ses dires en lui montrant un petit trou dans la tapisserie où Sirius aurait dû figurer, semblable à une brûlure de cigarette.

\- Sa mère l'a effacé quand il s'est enfui, à 16 ans. Disons que ses parents avaient des idées très … arrêtées. Pas Sirius.

Harry contempla le trou, et il remarqua qu'après toutes ces années, l'absence de Sirius dans sa vie laissait un trou similaire dans son coeur.

\- Ta tante Andromeda à subi le même sort. Continua-t-il en lui montrant une autre marque noircie à côté du nom de Narcissa. Elle s'est mariée avec un moldu. C'est la maman de Nymphadora Tonks, qui était la compagne de Remus Lupin.

Harry sentait sa voix se charger d'émotion, et priait pour que Malfoy ne le remarque pas. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Ils ont eu un enfant tu sais ? Juste avant la bataille de Poudlard. Teddy Lupin. C'est mon filleul.

Il tourna les yeux vers Malfoy, et réalisa que ce dernier le regardait intensément. Cela le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et il baissa les yeux.

\- Donc, ce Teddy Lupin … commença Malfoy à voix basse, c'est, en quelque sorte … mon petit cousin ?  
\- Oui, tout à fait.

Malfoy tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la tapisserie. Il semblait perdu. Harry l'observa discrètement, et il remarqua que le masque de Malfoy était complètement tombé. Il avait l'air ému, touché. Et triste. Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu sais ce qui est dur Potter ? C'est de regarder cette tapisserie et de constater que les gens bien sont ceux qui ont été effacés. Et les autres … restent là, fièrement.

Harry le vit regarder son propre nom, avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est aussi dur de constater que ces mêmes personnes ont été victimes de la guerre. Et encore une fois, pas les autres.

Harry se sentit soudainement très vulnérable. Entendre de telles paroles de la bouche de Malfoy était de loin la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. L'ancien Serpentard le regardait sincèrement, comme s'il savait à quel point la peine de Harry était encore présente, à quel point il se sentait seul, à quel points ils lui manquaient.  
Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Sa gorge était nouée, son coeur en miette. Les années s'étaient écoulées, le temps avait passé, inexorablement. On disait partout autour de lui que le temps calmait les peines, mais pour Harry, c'était faux.  
Il avait des amis fabuleux, une famille d'adoption exceptionnelle, un travail ou il se sentait à sa place, chez lui.  
Mais sa famille à lui avait disparu. Et quand il avait tout juste réussi à toucher du bout des doigts cette sensation d'amour qu'il avait toujours attendu, tout s'était éteint. Mort.  
En cet instant, il laissait ses larmes couler sans sanglots devant Draco Malfoy, et cela ne le dérangea pas. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Et ce que Harry trouvait dans ce regard gris et profond, c'était du réconfort. Un réconfort simple.  
Malfoy s'approcha légèrement de lui, et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as le droit de craquer Potter. Tu as le droit de penser que ce n'est pas juste. Car ça ne l'est pas ! Tu sais ce que je ressens, moi, quand je regarde cette tapisserie ?

Harry secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Du regret. Je suis certain que Sirius Black était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu l'aimais beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Harry acquiesça, toujours silencieux.

\- Pareil pour Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks je suppose. Alors oui. Je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu plus loin que le bout de mon nez quand j'en avais l'occasion, car j'aurais pu avoir une vraie famille moi aussi.

Soudain, Harry réalisa une chose. Malfoy aimait ses parents, et ses parents l'aimaient en retour. Mais pas de amour qu'il désirait. Il aurait voulu être aimé simplement, sans barrière aucune, et il aurait aussi voulu pouvoir aimer.  
Les yeux du blonds étaient humides.  
Harry se sentit plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de quiconque. Il eut une furieuse envie de le serrer contre lui.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Malfoy lui rendit son étreinte presque aussitôt. Harry s'accrocha à son pull comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et posa son front contre son épaule.  
Combien de temps restèrent-il ainsi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il venait de comprendre une chose très importante.  
Malfoy et lui se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Leurs expériences différentes durant l'enfance et la guerre se retrouvaient être étrangement similaires sur de nombreux points.  
Et là ou les autres ne le comprendrait jamais, Malfoy, lui, le comprendrait.  
Mais surtout, Harry comprit qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 9 !  
Alors alors alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
J'ai personnellement adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Harry et Draco commencent à vraiiiiment se rapprocher :D  
Bon, cette semaine j'aurais réussi à vous mettre 3 chapitres en ligne, pas sûre de pouvoir faire pareil cette semaine,  
mais je vais faire au mieux ! J'attaque le chapitre 10 dès ce soir :)  
Je voudrais en profiter pour sincèrement vous remercier de votre fidélité et de vos reviews ! Je prend tellement de plaisir à les lire si vous saviez !  
Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle continue à vous plaire :)  
Bon dimanche et à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 :D _


	10. Chapitre 10

**Résumé :** 10 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry devient professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Plus qu'heureux de revenir chez lui, sa joie sera malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrira le nouveau professeur de Potions.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **LoupSpell :** Je suis contente que l'évolution te plaise :D Merci pour ton avis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

 **brigitte26 :** Oui, Ron a vraiment muri et je suis contente que tu aime sa réaction :D En avant pour la suite et merci beaucoup à toi :)

 **Kelewan :** Hahaaaa ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer sur la façon dont Harry commence à gérer ses sentiments alors j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Merci à toi de me lire :D

 **toundra95 :** Merci :D tu cerne bien la manière dont Draco pourrait réagir ;) du coup j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)

 **Lils :** "quelles tartes" xD tu m'as tuée ! C'est le mot, ils peuvent être sacrément tartes ^^ mais on les aime pas vrai ? Merci beaucoup pour ton avis :D

 **Lily-Rose :** Merciii ça me fais super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

 **Kouby :** Merci beaucoup pour ce joli message ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu prendra toujours autant de plaisir à la lire:D

 **machonjuli :** Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me donne encore plus envie d'écrire :D C'est vraiment super motivant alors merci pour ça !

 **Laelya :** Merci :D la suite à un peu tardé mais la voilà ;)

 **Fleur d'Ange :** Oui, Clint est plutôt idiot que foncièrement méchant :) mais j'l'aime pas trop quand même hihi ! Merci pour tes retours et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite :)

 _Merci merci merci pour tout vos retours qui me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire ! Votre fidélité est tellement appréciable, j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez tous continuer à prendre plaisir à lire comme je prend plaisir à écrire et à lire vos messages 3_

* * *

 **Dimanche 21 Décembre 2008**

Draco était assis au bord du lac de Poudlard, emmitouflé dans diverses couches de Pulls. Il avait toujours préféré l'hiver à l'été, il adorait la neige.  
Quand il neigeait, le silence était différent, comme si chaque son était étouffé. C'était une sensation qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il se rappelait de ses longues balades au Manoir Malfoy quand il était enfant. Son plaisir à l'apparition des premiers flocons, sa joie quand les décorations de Noël étaient installées par les elfes de maison. Il se souvint que cela le frustrait grandement, car il avait toujours rêvé de décorer lui même un sapin.  
Rêve enfin devenu réalité deux semaines auparavant. Potter était venu le chercher pour lui proposer de venir décorer la grande salle, et Draco s'était senti profondément heureux.  
Les dernières semaines avaient été agréablement bizarres. La soirée qu'il avait passé chez Potter au square Grimmaurd les avaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Draco se sentait désormais vulnérable : il était bien trop attaché à lui, et n'envisageait plus sa vie sans son amitié. Il s'était même rapproché de Granger et Weasley. Ce dernier l'avait contacté une semaine après ce fameux repas pour le remercier car , grâce à lui, ils avaient trouvé une alternative à la composition des pastilles de gerbe, et il lui en était visiblement très reconnaissant. Draco avait même été invité à dîner chez eux avec Potter, et il y avait passé un très bon moment. Si on lui avait dit une chose pareille quelques années en arrière, il n'y aurait jamais cru.  
Il avait également prit contact avec sa tante Andromeda, avec laquelle il échangeait de nombreuses lettres. Il avait été extrêmement ému que sa tante accepte discuter avec lui, malgré l'ancienne et très noire histoire familiale qu'ils partageaient.  
Draco devait le reconnaitre, depuis que Potter était son ami, sa vie était bien plus heureuse et prenait un tournant qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Mais malgré tout, cela l'effrayait. Potter semblait désormais indispensable à son équilibre, à son bonheur.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du son de la neige qui craquait sous les chaussures. Il les rouvrit quand Potter s'assit à côté de lui. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes durant. C'était calme. Tellement apaisant. Draco se sentait encore mieux maintenant que l'ancien Gryffondor l'avait rejoint.  
La plus grande partie des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes, tandis que certains préféraient passer Noël ici. Draco, lui, était systématiquement rentré chez ses parents pendant sa scolarité.  
Pour sa première année en tant que professeur, McGonagall lui avait proposé de rentrer chez lui pour passer le réveillon de Noël avec sa famille, mais il hésitait sincèrement.

\- Alors, tu as pris ta décision pour le soir du réveillon ? Lui demanda alors Potter

Draco l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Potter lui donnait souvent l'impression d'avoir accès à ses pensées, ce qui était extrêmement frustrant. Lui qui se donnait toujours tant de mal pour ne rien laisser paraître !

\- Pas encore.  
\- Tu sais, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de rester. Comme je me suis porté volontaire, nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour gérer cette petite poignée d'élève ce soir là. Tu devrais en profiter pour voir tes parents.  
\- Là n'est pas la question, Potter. Je ne suis juste pas sûr d'avoir envie de passer le réveillon là bas.

Draco espérait que Potter ne lui poserai pas trop de question. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher si le brun insistait. Il brisait ses défenses. C'était trop simple de parler avec lui, cela se faisait naturellement.  
Mais c'était stupide d'espérer une chose pareille, Potter n'en resterait sûrement pas là.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de les voir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

« Gagné. » Pensa Draco.

\- C'est pas ça. Je me sens juste bien ici. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être moi, juste moi : Draco Malfoy, professeur de Potions. Et non pas Draco Malfoy le Mangemort.

Il sentait le regard de Potter sur lui, mais il continua à regarder droit devant lui.

\- Si je rentre au Manoir … J'ai peur de perdre de vue ce Draco là, même le temps d'une soirée. Le soir du réveillon, je souhaite simplement fêter Noël là ou je me sens bien.  
\- Je comprend.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers Potter, et il attendit. L'avis de l'autre homme comptait pour lui, et il voulait qu'il le sache.

\- Et bien, regarde moi ! Lui dit Potter avec un petit haussement d'épaules, Jusqu'ici, je passais Noël avec les Weasley. Mais là, je n'ai pas envie de voir Ginny. Je ne veux pas me gâcher ce moment magique de l'année. Alors je préfère rester ici pour le réveillon, et j'irai déjeuner chez les Weasley le lendemain midi. Ginny sera chez les parents de Clint.

Draco acquiesça, et reporta son regard au loin devant lui. Potter n'avait pas tort. Il pouvait toujours rester à Poudlard le 24, et déjeuner avec ses parents le 25 non ? Oui, cette idée lui plaisait.

\- Merci pour ton avis.  
\- Je t'en prie.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à contempler le lac en silence, avant que Potter ne se lève.

\- Je commence à sérieusement me les cailler. Tu viens ?  
\- Je vais rester encore un peu. Je te rejoins dans la grande salle pour dîner.

Potter acquiesça avant de se détourner. Draco l'observa, simple ombre se dirigeant vers l'immense château illuminé. La scène était magnifique, et il regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sorcier en sa possession pour l'immortaliser. Il soupira.  
Oui, Potter brisait ses défenses. Oui, Potter le rendait vulnérable. Oui, une vie sans Potter à ses côtés lui semblerait bien fade désormais. Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus.  
Car quand une personne devient si importante à votre équilibre personnel, le risque de souffrir un jour s'installe lentement mais sûrement.  
Et Draco se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

 **Mercredi 24 Décembre 2008**

Harry terminait d'ajuster sa tenue en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait choisi un simple costume noir, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire également.  
Il tentait vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux qui, comme toujours, semblaient se dresser dans tous les sens possible. S'avouant vaincu, il soupira.  
Enfant, Harry avait toujours détesté noël. En y repensant, en vivant chez les Dursley, il y avait de quoi … Mais son arrivée à Poudlard avait considérablement changé sa manière de voir les fêtes de fin d'année. Il adorait désormais cette période, quand le château était décoré de toute part et que la neige scintillait dans le parc.  
Harry eut un petit pincement au coeur quand il se rappela qu'à cette heure-ci, les Weasley devaient être tous réunis pour fêter le réveillon, alors que lui n'y était pas. Ce soir, c'est Clint qui était assis à sa place au Terrier.  
Oh, Molly avait grandement insisté pour qu'il se joigne à eux, mais ce que Harry désirait le moins était justement de se retrouver à la même table que Ginny et Clint ce soir. Cela lui aurait gâché tous ses réveillons de noël à venir, ternis par ce souvenir.  
Il se consola en se remémorant que demain midi, il y serait, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et de sa famille adoptive, autour d'un repas délicieux, tandis que les deux personnes qu'il voulait fuir à tout prix seraient à des kilomètres de là.  
Oui, demain serait un beau jour.

Harry avait précisément organisé le cour de ses pensées pour garder le meilleur pour la fin : Ce soir, il passait le réveillon en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.  
Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tellement niais qu'il détourna les yeux de son reflet, un peu honteux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle attirance envers quelqu'un. Cela allait bien au delà du physique, car oui, Draco Malfoy était un très bel homme, mais c'était bien plus profond que ça. Harry se sentait comme complet en sa présence, comme si l'ancien Serpentard était capable de combler le trou béant dans sa poitrine, blessure tellement ancienne et infectée qu'elle n'avait jamais complètement guérie.

\- Vous êtes très élégant, maître !  
\- Merci Kreattur, lui répondit-Harry, comment se passent les préparatifs en cuisine ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?  
\- Kreattur n'est jamais fatigué, lança fièrement le petit elfe, Kreattur aime son travail, servir son maître au sein de Poudlard est un grand honneur. Maintenant Monsieur, si vous permettez …  
\- Bien sûr, je t'en prie. Merci d'avoir repassé ce costume pour moi.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, maître.

Il s'inclina et disparu dans un « crac » retentissant. Harry sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si on lui avait dit une chose pareille lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'elfe au cour de sa cinquième année, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il aurait même rit.  
Vérifiant sa tenue une dernière fois dans le miroir, il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte des locaux de Malfoy, la gorge sèche et les mains moites.  
Lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son collègue et ami, Harry retint sa respiration.  
Malfoy était d'une beauté indescriptible. Il portait un costume gris de l'exacte même couleur de ses yeux, et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte au niveau de son torse, laissant deviner une très légère pilosité entre ses pectoraux.  
Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry eut une folle envie de l'attraper par la nuque et de l'embrasser passionnément. Au prix d'un effort considérable, il se retint en avalant bruyamment sa salive.

\- Euh, salut. Lança-t-il pitoyablement. Tu … tu es superbe.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

\- Dis moi Potter, dois-je te rappeler que ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël ?  
\- Ben, ouais, je sais …  
\- Non parce que là, on pourrait croire que tu m'emmène au bal !

Harry rougit et serra les poings, les mots de Malfoy l'ayant blessé.

\- Et bien, si sa majesté Malfoy veut bien me pardonner … rétorqua-t-il, j'avais oublié qu'on était pas vraiment « amis », alors j'ai juste voulu être sympa en te faisant un compliment.  
\- Bon, arrête ta petite crise Potter, tu sais très bien que nous sommes amis.  
\- Mouais. C'est juste que parfois t'es tellement … toi !  
\- Je sais, le monde entier m'envie cette personnalité brillante ! Mais t'en fais pas, t'es pas mal non plus. Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Ouais c'est ça !

Harry sourit à son tour, se demandant si Malfoy parlait de sa personnalité, ou de son physique … Bien que, au fond, l'un ou l'autre lui allaient très bien !

* * *

Draco observait Potter terminer son énième part de tarte à la mélasse comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois semaines.  
Le repas avait été succulent, et comme d'habitude, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés.  
Le sauveur du monde sorcier était littéralement vautré sur sa chaise, les paupières rendues lourdes par la digestion et sa consommation de Whisky pur feu et d'hydromel aux épices fournit par Madame Rosmerta.

\- Je vais exploser ! Dit-il en riant, la tête en arrière.  
\- Toujours aussi classe Potter ! Répondit Draco, qui l'observait en coin, son menton posé dans sa main, le coude sur la table.

Potter se redressa et rapprocha son visage de celui de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Mais dis moi Malfoy, ça t'arrive jamais à toi ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Bah d'être un peu moins classe ? De te laisser aller ? De retirer une bonne fois pour toute le balais de Quidditch enfoncé profondément dans ton -  
\- Ok ok stop ! Le coupa le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Figure toi mon cher Potter que je suis très doué pour lâcher prise !  
\- Je demande à voir tiens !  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes des professeurs encore fraîchement recrutés ? Se bourrer la gueule devant les élèves vois tu, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une grande idée !

Potter regarda autour de lui avec exagération, avant d'inviter son ami à faire de même d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu vois encore beaucoup d'élèves toi ?

Draco tourna les yeux vers la grande salle, et effectivement, il constata qu'ils étaient seuls. Depuis quand ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelle heure était-il ? Ça non plus il n'en savait rien. Il regarda Potter, sentant son ventre se contracter avec effroi : quand ils étaient ensemble, Draco perdait la notion du temps et du monde qui l'entourait.

\- Depuis quand sont-ils tous partis ?  
\- Mmmh, depuis mon avant dernière part de tarte ?

Draco ne put retenir un rire devant l'air faussement coupable de Potter. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de leur servir un nouveau verre.  
Ils burent, encore et encore. Leurs voix devenaient pâteuses, signe que l'alcool commençait sérieusement à faire effet. Ils riaient et parlaient de tout et de rien.

\- Non mais sérieusement Potter, Cho Chang !  
\- Ouais bon, ça va ! Et toi et Parkinson alors ?  
\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Pansy et moi ! Se défendit Draco, l'air outré.  
\- À d'autres !  
\- Mais puisque je te le dis !  
\- Ben tiens !

Draco appuya son index contre le torse de Potter pour appuyer chacun de ses mots.

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Pansy !  
\- Ok admettons ! Qui alors ?  
\- Mais c'est qu'il est curieux le Gryffondor ce soir …  
\- Attend, t'étais du genre toujours entouré d'une horde de pimbêches de Serpentard, me dis pas que t'en a pas un peu profité ?  
\- J'ai toujours eu d'autres préoccupations. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps, ou voulu trouver le temps de m'intéresser aux filles.  
\- Explique moi pourquoi alors !

Potter le regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Trop verts.  
Draco détourna le regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'ai toujours été beaucoup trop obsédé par toi.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Potter, réalisant la portée de ses mots. Et l'autre professeur semblait mesurer la même chose, en vue de l'expression de surprise collée à son visage. Draco se maudit intérieurement, quelle idée de boire autant !

\- Comprend moi Potter, commença-t-il pour s'expliquer, tu as toujours fait parti de ma vie. Bien avant que l'on se rencontre. Mon enfance se distingue en deux parties : la première, ou l'on m'apprenait à être un parfait Malfoy : contrôler ses émotions, ne rien laisser paraître, se sentir supérieur grâce à la pureté du sang … et l'autre, ou l'on ne me parlait que de toi. Toi qui avait survécu et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi qui avait mon âge et que j'allais donc rencontrer à Poudlard, toi avec qui je devais absolument devenir ami pour convaincre une bonne fois pour toute le monde sorcier que les Malfoy n'étaient pas du côté du mal. Toi, toi et toujours toi.

Potter le regardait intensément, et s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de Draco.

\- Avant même de te rencontrer, j'étais malade de jalousie. Pourquoi mon père, alors que je faisais d'énormes efforts afin d'attirer son attention, afin qu'il soit fier de moi, n'avait que ton nom à la bouche ? Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien avoir de plus que moi ?

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

\- Quand tu as refusé mon amitié, ça a été un coup dur. Je m'étais préparé à ce moment depuis tant d'années. Que tu me préfère Weasley était terrible, mon père était furieux. Mais pas forcément contre moi, il a fini par dire que tu n'en valais certainement pas la peine, que tu ne devais pas être si puissant qu'on le disait pour avoir choisi comme ami un soit disant traitre à son sang et une … née moldue. Mais tu m'avais retiré la seule et unique opportunité de rendre mon père fier de moi. Et je te détestais pour ça. J'avais horreur que tu m'ignore, que tu fasse comme si je n'existais pas ! Alors si je devais te blesser en parlant de tes parents, ou blesser tes deux meilleurs amis pour que tu fasse attention à moi, je le faisais sans hésiter.

Potter s'était encore un peu plus rapproché. Draco ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de parler, livrant ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, se libérant de sa propre emprise sur ses sentiments.

\- Quand mon père a été enfermé à Azkaban à cause de toi, j'étais tellement en colère ! Ensuite, j'ai été marqué par cette horreur, lança-t-il avec dégout en remontant la manche de son bras gauche.

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur la marque des ténèbres, et il tendit la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent le tatouage un court instant, avant qu'il se retire, levant à nouveau les yeux vers Draco.

\- Voldemort nous a fait vivre un enfer, à ma mère et à moi. Lui et les autres Mangemorts. Nous avions tout perdu. Et moi, c'était contre toi que j'étais en colère. Car tout ce que moi, je voulais, c'était sentir que j'avais de l'importance aux yeux de quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère … Mon père ne m'apportait aucune affection, toi tu avais peut-être perdu tes parents, mais tu était si bien entouré ! J'étais profondément jaloux. De toi. Mais aussi de Weasley et Granger. Toi, le héros, le sauveur, tu sauvais tout le monde sauf moi ! Et j'étais terriblement perturbé car je voulais à la fois que tu me vienne en aide, et à la fois que tu me foute la paix. Que tu reste le plus loin de moi possible. Alors ouais Potter, j'avais autre chose en tête que de me trouver une petite amie avec qui forniquer dans des salles de classe vide en pleine nuit.

Terminant sa tirade, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Potter. Ils s'observèrent longuement, sans rien se dire, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ce moment semblait magique, suspendu dans le temps.  
Draco savait qu'il regretterait ses mots demain matin, qu'il s'en voudrait d'avoir à nouveau fait preuve de faiblesse devant l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais pour l'instant, il était bourré.  
Et les yeux de Potter étaient beaucoup trop verts.

\- J'ai toujours été obsédé par toi aussi. Lui dit Potter, la voix rauque, presque dans un murmure.

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne vit leurs corps se rapprocher encore un peu l'un de l'autre, lentement. Il était beaucoup trop bourré.  
Tout cela était une erreur, une monstrueuse erreur. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?  
Potter semblait perturbé, ailleurs. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Draco pour se baisser imperceptiblement, et ses joues déjà rosies par l'alcool devinrent plus rouge encore.  
Potter regardait ses lèvres, et cela ne fit pas paniquer Draco outre mesure. Un frisson le parcouru alors, et il regarda à son tour la bouche de Potter. Elle semblait si proche.  
Il sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis qu'il commençait à sentir le souffle de Potter sur son visage.

Plusieurs « cracs » retentirent alors, et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se tournant vers l'origine du bruit.  
Les elfes de maisons étaient apparut et commençaient à ranger et nettoyer la grande salle avec le plus grand soin.  
Draco sembla soudain se réveiller, et il se leva d'un bond.  
Potter sursauta une deuxième fois, et regarda Draco d'un air un peu inquiet. Le blond détourna les yeux, serrant les poings.

\- Bonne nuit Potter. Joyeux Noël.

Il se précipita en direction de la sortie d'une démarche rapide, ne cherchant même pas à rester digne, comme se devait de l'être un Malfoy, car il lui fallait fuir, et vite.  
Son coeur battait la chamade lorsqu'il arriva dans ses appartements, et il rassembla ses affaires d'un coup de baguette fébrile.  
Et avant de se laisser le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et annonça d'une voix tremblante :

« Manoir Malfoy. »

* * *

 **Jeudi 25 Décembre 2008**

Comme toujours, Molly avait fait à manger pour un régiment. C'était délicieux, mais Harry n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, ce que tous avaient remarqué.  
Après avoir insisté pour qu'il se serve à nouveau, Molly finit par abandonner, lançant un regard appuyé à Ron et Hermione que Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre : « vous allez lui remonter le moral et que ça saute ! ».  
Très peu subtilement, Ron proposa à son meilleur ami de l'accompagner faire une petite balade digestive dans la neige autour du terrier. Hermione les accompagna.

Ils marchèrent en silence, seul le craquement de la neige sous leur chaussure semblait briser la quiétude de cette belle journée.  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'arrêta. Ses amis se retournèrent et le regardèrent avec attention, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de leur parler.

\- Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Harry s'était préparé à diverses réactions de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, surtout celle de Ron en fait.  
Mais à aucun moment il n'avait imaginé ce qui allait suivre …

\- Et ben mon pote, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte. Lui dit-il d'un air grave en posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise, et dévisagea Ron, puis Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Ben, tu as toujours été obnubilé par Malfoy, depuis toujours.

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce que venait de dire Ron lui rappelait sa conversation de la veille avec le Serpentard.

\- Mais j'aimais vraiment Ginny … et je ne suis pas gay ! Je n'ai aucune attirance pour les hommes à part lui …  
\- Bien sûr que tu aimais Ginny, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce, c'est ton premier amour, ton amour de jeunesse et donc, un amour très particulier. Mais toi et Malfoy ça a toujours été plus compliqué, plus profond que ça. Plus profond qu'une attirance, qu'un sexe. Qu'il soit un homme n'est pas important.  
\- Pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Dit Harry.  
\- Et pour nous non plus mon pote, rétorqua Ron, du moment que tu es heureux.

Sentant ses yeux devenir humide, Harry baissa la tête. La main de Ron, toujours posée sur son épaule fit une légère pression. Son meilleur ami n'était pas doué pour les démonstrations d'affection, mais ce petit geste signifiait beaucoup.  
Ils parlèrent de ces derniers mois, de ce que Harry avait ressenti, de cette fameuse soirée au square Grimmaurd ou il avait pleinement réalisé l'étendue de ses sentiments.  
Enfin, il leur raconta la soirée précédente.

\- Et puis il s'est enfui. Juste comme ça. Moi je suis resté comme un con sur ma chaise plusieurs minutes, à me demander si tout ça était vraiment arrivé. Quand finalement j'ai voulu aller le voir, il était parti.  
\- Comment ça parti ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- Toutes ses affaires avaient disparus.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un rapide regard.

\- Ouais, on est d'accord, leur dit Harry, ça craint. J'ai tout gâché.  
\- Je ne pense pas.  
\- Hermione soit réaliste ! Il est parti !  
\- Je suis réaliste Harry. Et je pense que s'il s'est enfui, c'est parce qu'il a eu peur. Si vraiment il n'avait rien ressenti, il t'aurais simplement rejeté, il n'aurais pas mis sa carrière en péril.  
\- Peut-être que non. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il me déteste maintenant, que je le dégoute, qu'il à honte … je ne veux pas le perdre ! Tant pis si notre relation ne doit jamais aller plus loin, je veux simplement qu'il fasse parti de ma vie, qu'il soit près de moi.  
\- Bordel, tu l'aime vraiment hein … Dit alors Ron d'une petite voix.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air plus malheureux que jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

* * *

 _C'est ici que ce clôture ce chapitre 10 ! Seulement deux mois d'absence, pas mal non ?_  
 _Sérieusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je me relisais, j'effaçais, je recommençais ... je lis parfois sur d'autres fanfictions des personnes remercier leur Bêta (c'est ça le terme ?) je comprend pas trop comment ça fonctionne (novice que je suis ...) mais je suis preneuse d'informations si vous en avez ! :)_  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! Bonne soirée et belle semaine à vous :)_


End file.
